


Harpers Quest- Murder at the Chantry

by Charms7116



Series: Harpers Quest [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, The Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Australia, BDSM, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dhampir, Dungeons & Dragons References, Elves, Forgotten Realms Elements, LGBT, Magic School, Multi, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Sex, Spellplague, The Harpers-Forgotten Realms, The Second Sundering, Wizards, mature - Freeform, original race, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charms7116/pseuds/Charms7116
Summary: This is taken on the Forgotten Realms, post Spellplague and some years after the Second Sundering!!Also due to the darker nature of the story and adult content, this is getting a Mature Age rating put on it!The Band have settled into life on Austriardis quite happily and all seems good until the shocking and brutal murder of one of the Teachers at the Chantry (the school for young adventurers) that the Band have gotten involved with.  And along with the Blue Knight inspector, Revered Father Zorastryl Midnite,  the members of the Band get involved in helping them solve the mystery of the murder. I've always liked a good murder mystery so I thought I write one Dungeon and Dragon style!The rest of the Saga can be found on my Wattpad account. Heres the Link:https://www.wattpad.com/user/Charmsp1this is fanfiction and anything Dungeons and Dragons are the property of the Wizards of the Coast, so I am acknowledging them here. The Band started out as the characters of a campaign I was a part of during the early 1990s, I am also not using any particular set of rules here, it is written in Australian English!Dark Crystal influences later in the story so that is the property of Jim Henson.
Series: Harpers Quest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887187





	1. Chapter One

**A Harpers Quest Murder Mystery**

  
**Written in Late 2019**

  
**(Please note this story is taken Post Spellplague and after the Second Sundering)**

  
**** also apologies for the slightly longer chapter here****

  
**Uktar 1498-Haven-Austriardis-The Forgotten Realms-Toril**

  
It was the last two weeks of the school year, before the school closed for the summer, earlier than usual and for longer than usual due to some much-needed repairs needed on the Chantry, which was the Harper run and somewhat exclusive (some people said the best ) school for young adventurers in Haven, on the continent of Austriardis (also knowns as 'the Great Southern Land') on Toril on the world known as 'The Forgotten Realms.'

Given that it was the last two weeks of the school term, and most exams were over, so the last two weeks of school were usually left to clean up, finish up projects and to prepare for the traditional 'Parents Day' on the last day.   
Hence, it came as something of a surprise when Miss Watterly one of the History teachers was found brutally murdered, possibly assaulted, and perhaps poisoned down in what was known as 'The School Dungeons' on Monday of the second last week of Term.  
Miss Watterly was one of about the dozen staff that lived on Campus, who was also a Harper (most of the teachers were at the school).

When the Headmistress announced this at the morning assembly on Monday, there was a stunned silence from both Teachers and students.

Tarma Underwood, who was finishing up her second last year at the school, stood stunned next to her boyfriend Dalabrac; she'd never thought she'd be at school this long. She was probably going to attend University to continue her studies as a Bard once she graduated.

Austriardis, as this land so far from Faerun on the Forgotten Realms was named, believed in the education of their youth and when she and the adventuring Band which she was a Junior member of had ended up here, over three years ago now, she had never expected to end up on such a beautiful land that was so different and so far from Faerun even if it had also meant that they had been taken over 117 years out of their own time, which had been before the Realms Changing event known as the Spellplague and just after the Second Sundering.

Dalabrac her Amusian boyfriend took her hand as tears came to her eyes, Miss Watterly had been one of her favourite teachers!

"Oh my!" she said "Poor Miss Watterly!" feeling uncomfortable she looked down at her feet with its blonde hairs on them (she kept them short, but they were there) at 3.8 she was tall for a Halfling but due to her blood, it wasn't unusual.

Dalabrac was 4.0, not much taller than her, enfolded her in his beautiful mothlike wings.

"Wow!" said Tarma's twin brother Caldon, taking Rosie Goodmeades hand (his girlfriend) as she started to cry, also a Trainee Bard, like Tarma she had also had Miss Watterly as a History Teacher.

"Gee who would want to kill poor Miss Watterly?" Dalabrac said adjusting his red and gold robes which marked him as a student of the Invocation/Evocation school.

Caldon said, "I liked her!"

"Me too," said Rosie " she was one of my favourite teachers! Next to Darkstar, Zor and Narache in History! "and from the shocked and grieved expressions of the gathered staff members it was clear they were all thinking the same thing themselves, they were a close-knit team, even Mr Santia the least liked teacher on the Faculty looked as stunned as the rest of their teachers.

"Bet HE did it!" said one of the Warrior School students indicating Mr Santia "he's a Priest of Mask, a possible Zhentarim and he claims that his lab was broken into! So I'm betting HE did it!"

"Err it was never proven that he was either a Zhent or a Zhentarim agent," said a voice as Tarma's older brother (and legal guardian) Mendis Underwood walked in "it was only ever a suspicion and besides, judging from his expression he's as shocked as the rest of the Teachers" Mendis taught Psionics, Part-Time, between running a small custom carpentry business and raising his two-year-old twins, Azure and Callum.

"They say she was poisoned!" continued the warrior student " and we all know that Mr Santia is a follower of Mask!"

"He is also Geas Bound not to harm anyone in the school and has taken the Oath that all the teachers take!" Mendis pointed out " so no, it wasn't him! But he might know someone who might!".

Mendis was four feet tall with long black hair, and although a Halfling like Tarma was, he was also a Half Elf! His other side been Moon Elf!, a trait that had seemed to have turned up more strongly in his daughter Azure more than the boy, he also had a pair of magical wings, they were a pair of bat shaped but feathery wings which were a shimmering aqua and deep gold, echoing the blue seas and skies and the golden sun (which seemed to shine most of the year) on this beautiful if sometimes harsh land so far from Faerun!

Mendis looked at Tarma and hugged her "I'm sorry about Miss Watterly" he said softly.

Tarma nodded and clung to her brother, Mendis was technically only her Half Brother and her legal guardian until she was 21, they had the same mother but different father but as far as they were all concerned, the 'Half' had never mattered, he had always been there for her and Caldon, and both she and her twin were closer to him than they were to their older sister who was the middle child, he was one of the four Underwood siblings, but it had always been Mendis that she and Caldon had been closest to, even though there was over 20 years difference in their ages!

"Ssh," he said stroking her hair "I'm going to get some more ideas and see if I can either assist or get on the investigative team, Miss Watterly, she was a Harper as well," Mendis was Harper as well and had been since he was about 16 or 17, much like Tarma was.

"Didn't think you were due in today Professor Underwood?" Dalabrac said, outside school he was just Mendis, inside school however he was either Professor or Mr Underwood, seeing he was a teacher as well.

"I'm not, but that still doesn't stop a lot of us been around even when we're not on, besides I volunteered in helping mark essays, but also" he indicated his head "Death Gift remember? I felt her die!"  
Tarma said "I...Oh, Mendis! I forgot about that!!!"  
Mendis nodded " normally, so do I nowadays; I have never fully learnt to control it until it reminds me of its existence. Trouble is I think your little niece, Azure is sensitive too and may have inherited it as well, or at least a measure of it, she was crying and fretting all Friday night and wouldn't go to sleep. It seemed only I could calm her, seeing Meri couldn't seem to which didn't help Callum either, they are twins just like you and Caldon, and like you, they sense when one another is in pain or something." he sighed.

Mendis's Psionic powers were extraordinary, and although he had them under control, more or less these days, he had long ago given up trying to control them totally, as he often said what Psion ever did? Psionic powers weren't magic or clerical, so they were fluid, ever-changing, and a lot of them were tied into to your emotions.

Tarma said, "it's just that....."

"I understand," he said with a nod and then turning he went up to the dais where all the other teachers were sitting, he was also a popular teacher. 

The school was trying to get him to do it full time, but he said that his twins were still too young for that, but he did spend a good bit of his time at the school though.

"It's Terrible news!" Darkstar Arcanna said, "I was just talking to her after school last Friday!" he paused " guess that makes me a possible suspect though, but I can assure them I didn't see her after dinner that night, you can even vouch for me on that, seeing I was over your place Friday night for most of the evening", like a lot of them, he didn't live on Campus but was often there working late or consulting with the other teachers, the school was quite exclusive, so the teachers were a close-knit team.

"We were ALL there last Friday, I was filling in for one of the other Psionics teachers, but I left just before dinner, " said Mendis.

"I didn't, after dinner, Meg and I, we had a coffee in the staff lounge, we were discussing some ideas for next year... I was there for an hour, maybe two," Darkstar said, Meg was Miss Watterly's name "but I left soon after as you know and came over to see you, Meriel and the twins, it was getting dark when I left, she was alive and well when I left".

"You do realise that is automatically going to put you on the suspect list?" Mendis said, " me too, seeing I was also here, Friday, although I think it happened between Midnight and Dawn, and all of us, including the staff who live on Campus, would have all been home by then like I said I sat up for quite some time after you left with Azure who was fretting and wouldn't go to sleep....thus keeping Callum awake as well, Meri and I didn't get a hell of a lot of sleep after you left".

"Yes, I do, I admit I was awake for a while after I left you and Meri I was awake around midnight, studying, I'm a Drow, so well night-time is my domain, I find it....soothing," said Darkstar "it is when I am at my most comfortable, even after all this time. But anyone at the school Friday would be, that includes, me, Dinan, Narache, you, Magnus, and Mineva as well, but, the four of us, we left the school at around the same time, we often do, none of us lives on Campus, but we all live fairly close together, so we often tend to walk home together, I went to your place, Dinan went home, Mineva went to the temple to meet Kaladam, and Narache went to meet Athy, seeing both of their partners work in the Temple district, Magnus went home. We were all gone by the time the murder was committed, Severus Santia lives on Campus, so he would have been here, as does Dunblas the Headmaster and Headmistress Windraven, but he's as shocked as the rest of us, so I am thinking that although he is going to be a Prime Suspect, he didn't do it!"

Mendis nodded "I will try to get onto the investigative team, but I will also be questioned because although I am not normally here on Friday, I was last Friday filling in for one of the other Psionics teachers".

Darkstar continued " she was, they say killed sometime between 11 pm Friday and 3 am Saturday, noone noticed because she was left in the 'Dungeons' until early this morning when Santia reported that his lab had been broken into over the weekend, and he was the one that found her body because he detected a smell when he went down there to open up".  
Mendis said, " we are all going to be possible suspects".

"I know," said Darkstar, he looked concerned " we mightn't be able to help with the investigations".

Mendis nodded " maybe when they realise that none of us was here when the murder occurred".

"I know, but it is a Terrible shock! Why Meg?" he said Darkstar rubbed his eyes which were slightly red-rimmed, he'd been trying not to cry "who would kill her? And Why?"

Mendis nodded and patted Darkstar's shoulder; the young yet powerful Drow Sorceror was shaking slightly, at not quite even a Century-old yet, Darkstar was still young for an Elf, even a Drow Elf! He was no child though, but his skin was still smooth, silky and glossy and at the moment he looked young! Not much older than some of the older students at the school!

"Nonetheless we are all shocked and saddened at this " continued the Headmistress, school, will be cancelled today, and Revered Father Zorastryl Midnite has volunteered to act as a counsellor to anyone if they want to talk...I know how popular and well-loved a teacher, Miss Watterly was to a lot of you. But please I do ask you not to overload, poor Reverend Father Zorastryl, he has enough burdens to bear and please be respectful and mindful of his status as an Elder and his high rank" she then paused and took a deep breath " we will hold a memorial service for Miss Watterly as well, which Revered Father Zorastryl has also offered to oversee, seeing he is also a Teacher here, you all know him, and he knew Miss Watterly as well".

"Way to go Zor!" said Mendis softly, Revered Father Zorastryl Midnite, Hierophant, Oracle, Seer and Senior Priest of the Church of Durnaa (one of the significant Crasolian faiths of the Gorta-Trellians who were the original alien, an elflike race that ruled Austriardis!) was popular with both staff and students and a close personal friend of Mendis and his family and the Band in general, he just hoped that Zor wouldn't overtax himself, at 857 years old or so, Zor wasn't young.   
However, Mendis suspected that the wily old priest, a retired adventurer himself also wanted in on the investigations and this was one way he could do it!

"Caught you Zor," said Mendis with a chuckle.

Darkstar said, "I'm glad it's Zor and not someone else".

Mendis nodded and joined the other teachers, waiting for the Headmistress to finish.

The Headmistress saw him, Mendis held up a small hand shaking his head, she nodded and then asked " any questions?"

"Headmistress Windraven is Parents Day going to be cancelled?" one student asked.

Parents Day was the traditional BBQ and Fete that was held on the last day of school; it was an event eagerly looked forward to by both students and teachers alike.

"No," said the Headmistress "Parents Day will go as planned we have confirmed this with the Investigators into this, they see no reason not to hold it ".

"Is school going to be cancelled?" Shindarin, current Head Girl, and one of Tarma's friends and a classmate asked.

"No, only for today, it is the last two weeks of school anyway so use the time to finish any outstanding projects you have, but noone is allowed into the 'Dungeons' until further notice thus Professors Santia's Potions and Poison classes will be cancelled if necessary as is Photography" the 'Dungeons' was the name the school gave the two classrooms at the lowest level of the school (it was also used as a training ground for the Rogue school) the Basement, Professor Santia had his classroom and lab down there, it was where he taught Potions and Poisons.  
Also, there was the Darkroom for the Photography class and the school's Basement.

"Even me!" Professor Santia asked "I have my Lab down there! Also, may I remind you it was MY lab which was broken into! I have a couple of extremely delicate experiments down there at the moment that needs checking!"

"Well," said the Headmistress "Maybe we could make an exception for you, but only after the Blue Knights have done their Preliminary investigations. They are also asking that all the teachers that were here Friday to remain behind for questioning, they have also told me that none of you is under arrest or anything, but, they need to know more about where you all were and what you all were doing on Friday leading up to Miss Watterly's demise...so they can get a more thorough picture for their investigation. Students, however, are free to go, as are any teachers who weren't here Friday, Head Girl Shindarin and Head Boy Roland will be in charge as well as the teachers who aren't needed here for questioning, although we have been told that you may be randomly questioned and to feel free to approach them if you think you may know something".

"This is Most Vexing!" Magnus grumbled, "I was here Friday!"

"So was I," said Darkstar to his fellow band member and friend, "Also I would have been one of the last people to see her alive! I was talking to her for a while after school Friday, we were discussing plans and ideas for next year! So, it may also make me a suspect!"

Magnus looked at the Drow " you don't know someone who may have done it, do you?"

"No!" said Darkstar "I left here around the same time you did Magnus!"

Magnus glared at Snape "Bet HE did! I can't believe that they let him teach! He's a Follower of Mask and possibly a former Zhentarim! Or Zhent agent! Just because He is Gorta-Trellian, it does not mean that he is Good!'

"It has never been proven that he was either a Zhent or a Zhentarim Agent," Darkstar said " and he is unlikely to be the Murderer! He is Geas Bound not to harm anyone in the school, Teacher or Student, Professor Snape is not well-liked, and he does have a dark past, but he is Not our murderer! Although he may know or have an idea who is!"

"Students! You are dismissed" said Headmistress "Staff who were here on Friday are asked to remain behind. So DCI Tariss of the Blue Knights can question us all. Also, Inquisitor Ashlan Whitesky is assisting him with the investigations".

"Probably of Kaladam's order they probably couldn't get Kaladam seeing he is bound to Zorastryl, would have preferred him though, seeing we know him!"

"He's too close to the case," said Darkstar " also he is Zor's Aide, so I think that overrules everything else as to how I understand it, he is also married to Mineva, and she is one of the teachers here. She was also here Friday, Zor they could call in but not Kaladam".

"Serious?" said Magnus.

"Haven't you ever read any Detective Novels?" Darkstar said with a chuckle "Father Kaladam is too close to the case source, seeing Mineva is his wife who was also here Friday and his linked to Zor! He'll be with Zor, but he is probably not allowed to involve himself directly in the investigations and probably nor is Zor! Well, at least not openly! Also, Whitesky is probably DCI's Tariss's Sergeant !"

"Err no I haven't," said Magnus.

"Read a couple, the Inspector Goldfire ones is an entertaining and fun read, it is about a Gold Elf who is a Chief Inspector," Darkstar said " I confess, I'm a huge fan of them...and stuff like that as you well know. I never saw them on Faerun, so I guess they originated here and given the amount of Elves here, I can believe that. Dinan and I, and Narache as well and of course Varharland all love them! Oddly enough, speaking of Dinan, " he looked around for his brother Dinan, Dinan was Darkstar's twin brother although oddly enough it was Darkstar who was the older twin! "you do know that we have to remain behind seeing like me, you were also here on Friday...like me, and like me, you were one of the last people to see Meg alive" Darkstar taught Magic, Magic Fundamentals, Arcane Lore, and Wand and Spell Duelling and was a fulltime teacher, a post he loved! And threw himself enthusiastically into!   
Not to mention the Faerunean born Drow Sorceror was also amongst one of the most popular teachers at the school, and he loved the fact that on this land so far from Faerun, it didn't matter that he was a Drow! Here he was accepted and didn't have to hide who and what he was!  
Dinan was the warrior of the pair, he taught Sword Play, Tactics, Unarmed combat and Fighting skills and like his twin, he was a full-time teacher, like Darkstar he loved it, and he loved the fact that noone cared that he was a Drow either!

The Arcanna twins were both popular with the students, and they both considered it a stroke of pure luck, that they and the Band had ended up here, three years ago even if it was over a 100 years out of their time!

Dinan groaned "don't I know it! That will make us suspects".

Darkstar nodded "yes".

Dinan sighed " should be used to this".

"They won't automatically suspect us or think we did it, simply because we are Drow, Dinan, here it doesn't seem to matter! This is why I love it here and why you do, we aren't constantly under suspicion because of the colour of our skin, we have to remain here because we were both here on Friday and we both teach here".

"Guess so," said Dinan he and his twin, bore a few odd characteristics due to Talafrayen blood, they were outwardly classically Drow, with black skin, white hair, with a silver lock over their brows and golden eyes, but they also had small, semi-retractable claws on their hands, a thin mane of white hair that went down their backs along their spines and small blunt fangs, they could also when they chose too, could manifest a pair of shadowy black wings made out of aether, their eyes also glowed red or gold occasionally in battle or in times of high emotion, but other than that, they appeared outwardly full Torillian Drow.

Their silver lock of hair was the result of been marked and favoured by their Goddess Eilistraee, Dinan had let he grow to a length, so he wore it in a thin plait. Also, Dinan had adopted the pointed and tailed cut of a Talafrayen Drow noble; their father was indeed of a noble heritage of the Drow of Talafran, their father had been of House Arcarnus, their father used Arcarna as his last name, the twins chose to use Arcanna, though, unless it was in more formal circumstances. They used Arcarnus, this was not an uncommon practise amongst the Drow of both worlds! Dinan said wearing his hair that way made it easier to conceal under a helmet, but Darkstar in the fashion of most Elven mages left his long, loose and flowing.

They were technically identical, but it was easy to tell them apart usually if you knew them well enough.   
  
At 97 they were still not quite a century old (not counting the 100+ Timeshift) they were probably still by human standards (not to mention Surface Elven and GT as well) around 19 or 20 but by their own (Drow) they were new adults.

"Ergh!" Dinan groaned "but you are right Drizzt!" using Darkstar's birth name he'd been named for a legend but preferred 'Darkstar'.

"I should see about legally changing my name," Darkstar said, "to Darkstar Drizzt Arcarnus, not Drizzt Darkstar Arcarnus!"

"Everyone knows you as Darkstar anyway!" said Dinan.

"I prefer it!"  
The Headmistress came up to the twins, Magnus, and Mendis and asked, " were you all here on Friday?"

"Unfortunately yes," said Darkstar " and I'd be considered a possible suspect.... I was one of the last ones who saw Meg..." he trailed off, choking back a sob.

The Headmistress asked, "you were?"

"I spoke to her after school in the staff lounge on Friday for about an hour; maybe two, we were discussing some ideas I had for next year.... Dinan was with me, Dinan and I left around 6.30 pm though, the Gatekeeper let us out, he can back me up on that, the sun was going down, I didn't go straight home though, I went to Mendis's to spend some time with my God-daughter and stayed for several hours, Mendis can vouch for me on that, Dinan went home I think, I'm assuming, we don't live on Campus".

"I did," said Dinan "Callina and Liarna can back me up on that, as can Narache, he came over for a while with Athenai after meeting her at the temple like they often do, to play games and cards with me and the girls".

"That's right I can back up Darkstar's story," Mendis said coming up " he came over at around 6.45 pm....my daughter, Azure is his Goddaughter along with Narache, and stayed several hours".

The Headmistress asked Mendis " why are you here, Mendis? You weren't here Friday, were you? It not usually your day".

Mendis pointed to his head "I think I saw some of Meg's last moments and I was here Friday filling in for one of the others".

"You what?" she asked.

Mendis said " my 'Death Gift' I saw Megs last moments....well some of them, I felt them, I couldn't see who killed her though or what, but I know she was in pain, and that whoever or whatever killed her brutally raped and beat her before she died. But I felt her die it might help you find out who or what it was, I see things like that sometimes, but I don't always see or know what they fully are or how accurate it is, my sight it grows cloudy sometimes when it happens. I am temporarily blinded when it happens, which is why it leaves me usually with a headache, blurred vision and a bleeding nose and I sometimes faint, depends on how intense it is and yes I did faint, as it was that intense and couldn't see too well for a bit. Trouble is my daughter; she seems to have a measure of it also, and only I can comfort her when it happens" he paused "it's gotten stronger over the last few years. But yes, I was here on Friday, I was filling in for one of the other Psionics teachers who were sick".

"You had a vision? You have the Sight, the Third Eye?" she asked.

"More or less...it usually leaves me as I said with a terrible headache, dizzy spells, a sometimes bleeding nose, blurred or cloudy vision...and I sometimes faint, as I said it depends on how intense it is," he said "I call it my "death gift', but I know it is somewhat more, I do sometimes see the future as well. And I've never fully learnt how to control it" he paused.

"Oh my Gosh Mendis!" the Headmistress said.

"It's ok I mightn't be able to control it fully, but I have learnt how to handle it, and it does not control me!" he sighed "I'm 'touched by Death' apparently".


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** No Adult Content here**

"You have been," said a voice that seemed to light up the room and the moment "it can be a hard burden to bear" the voice continued "I know for I too have been 'Touched by Death' as has Kaladam" a sense of Pure Good, Divinity, Peace and Light, seemed to fill the room as the speaker walked up leaning only slightly on a plain wooden staff.

At 5.8 and slightly built like all Gorta-Trellians, with long, slender limbs, a slender but not weak build, with a long tail, covered in silvery-white hair that led down to a tuft of hair at the end of it, which was slightly armoured with soft, flexible scales, and small semi-retractable claws on their hands and feet, which were kept mostly filed down, the speaker had silver-white hair, violet-blue eyes, golden-brown skin with delicate features, slightly slanted eyes, and long elegantly pointed ears (somewhat larger than an elf) and a pair of large feathery wings which were mostly silvery-white in colour, the speaker was an early, middle aged, male Gorta-Trellian.

Brithic's Band were still getting used to this even after three years, this beautiful and elegant alien yet Elflike race, who looked and acted so much like Elves (or Eladrin) but weren't, who basically ruled Austriardis! As numerous as humans were, on the Realms, this alien race was from a distant star around the fall of Netheril and had claimed Austriardis as their own.

The speaker was clad in long elegant, white and purple robes and wore the symbol of Durnaa who was one of the Greater Crasolian Gods visibly around his neck, he almost seemed to glow with a light of goodness and holiness.

Revered Father Zorastryl Midnite, Hierophant and High Ranking Cleric of the Church of Durnaa, second in charge of the Crasolian Parthenon and a former Overgod himself (Durnaa that is) Oracle, Seer and sometime avatar of his God and Prime Chosen and Champion of Durnaa, looked sadly at them all.

"Meg, Huh?" he said softly.

The Headmistress nodded "Lord Zorastryl! I don't know what to DO!! Thanks so much for volunteering your services as Grief Counsellor!"

"I knew Meg, and I do teach here," said Zor "I considered her a friend, hearing of her death grieves me...." As the Headmistress went into his offered arms, seeking comforting.

Zor hugged her "Ssh" he soothed " where did they find her?"

"In the Dungeons! Only this morning!" She replied "they think it happened over the weekend!.... Professor Santia...he found her! When he went to open his Lab/Classroom which had been broken into as well!"  
Zor nodded "who would kill Meg Though? "he sighed "I spoke to her Thursday night! I wasn't here Friday!"

"They'll want to speak to you though," she said indicating the Blue Knights DCI Tariss and Inquisitor Whitesky.

"Seems Whitesky has done rather well for himself!" said another voice as Inquisitor Kaladam Escardian joined them he was Zorastryl's Aide and member of the same order as Whitesky. "Sergeant! I'm impressed!" he nodded at Whitesky " he and I, we trained together".

Zor looked at him "you know him?"

"Yes," said Kaladam " we trained together".

Zor nodded "I see".

"" He joined the Blue Knights though" Kaladam continued "Once we reached Inquisitor status, he tried to get me to do so as well...but I didn't want to".

"I'm surprised they didn't assign you to this!" said the Headmistress to Kaladam.

"I'm too close to the source....seeing Mineva teaches here and is my wife," Kaladam said.

Zor nodded "makes sense, and he is also my Aide, it is classed within the Church as a 'Higher Calling' especially seeing he is mine".

"Oh," she said, "but Meg...why her?"

"That is what we are trying to find out Headmistress Windraven," said DCI Tariss coming up and looking at the assembled teachers.

"Are these the staff that was here Friday?"

The Headmistress nodded "yes, but Revered Father Zorastryl wasn't here and nor usually is Master Underwood".

"You're a Priest?" said Tariss to Zorastryl.

"Yes, I am.. My Title is Revered Father Zorastryl Midnite, I'm basically a High Ranked Cleric, as you can tell from my robes".

"Very well...we shall interview them first" as Kaladam went to Mineva who had been crying.

"I'll be right here waiting for you when they are finished interviewing you, " he said to her.

She nodded "thanks Kaladam", and he kissed her, Priests of Durnaa or basically any of the Crasolian faiths weren't expected to remain celibate, they could marry, and many did, even Zorastryl was married! Been in love, getting married and having a family was considered special and sacred amongst the Crasolians.

"But right now Minn my place is with Zorastryl and by his side" Kaladam continued, she nodded, Kaladam took his duties as Revered Father Zorastryl's Aide very seriously, along with his dedication and responsibilities to his Church, Kaladam was basically a pious man, much like Zorastryl was.

"Now just to be clear before we get started, none of you are under arrest" Tariss was saying " although we do need to question you all....to get an idea that can help us with our investigations, we are simply keeping you here because you were all here Friday".

"Mendis and Revered Father Zorastryl usually aren't," said Mineva.

"I have some information that may help," Mendis said, " and I was here on Friday helping with essays and filling in for one of the other teachers".

"And I'm simply here because I volunteered to act as a counsellor," said Zor then "this has all been a terrible shock to us all as you can well imagine, we are a close-knit team and the loss of one of our own, grieves us all deeply".

"And you sir?" this was aimed at Kaladam.

"I'm his Aide," said Kaladam indicating Zor " and my place is by his side" Whitesky's eyes widened at that, "Revered Father Zorastryl is a High Ranking, Senior Cleric of our Church and a Church Elder, and I'm his Aide, that is why I'm here, also my wife....Mineva is a teacher here".

"Aide?" Tariss asked.

"All High ranking Clerics of any of the Crasolian faiths get assigned an Aide when they reach a certain status and ranking sir" offered Whitesky.

Tariss nodded " thanks for the information".

Whitesky nodded, his eyes caught Kaladam's again but then quickly looked away, he had to act like he didn't know Kaladam, it could be seen as a conflict of interest, especially seeing DCI Tariss was human and didn't fully understand Gorta-Trellians, but, Kaladam could see that he was curious.

**I'll explain later ** he said telepathically to his old friend **but for now, act like you do not know me or at least try not to make it evident that you do...but it is good to see you again Ashan **.

**That's going to be difficult! Especially seeing what happened between you and me... ** Ashan sent back.

**Yes well....but it was a long time ago, and we were young.**

** You're his Aide! ** he asked, indicating Zorastryl.

**Err yeah, Noone else wanted the job so I volunteered for it.. as he um, can be err.....difficult **.  
DCI Tariss continued, totally unaware of what had just happened "Ok we need to interview those who were not here Friday first".

"Surely! You don't have to question Lord Zorastryl!" said the Headmistress, obviously a little distressed at the very idea! "or even Master Underwood for the same reason! Neither of them was here Friday!!!"

"We have to question everyone, Headmistress! And LORD Zorastryl?" 

"I'm a Midnite," Zor said then "so yes, I'm a Lord".

"He's also a Church Elder!" the Headmistress said, "AND a noble!"

Zorastryl held up a four-fingered hand "I volunteer to be questioned first, I came here today to offer counselling and support and other services to both students and teachers so the sooner we get this over with, the better!"

"Well at least show deference to his rank and station and interview him privately and discreetly!" the Headmistress said huffily "the Very Idea!"

"We will do so Headmistress if you would please come with us, Lord Zorastryl," said the Inspector.  
They took him and the Headmistress into the Headmistress's office, and he sat down.   
Zor also took a seat, Kaladam came in, his place was at Zor's side, and he had every right to be there, due to been Zor's aide and lastly the Headmistress came in, clearly scandalised that they were even interviewing Reverend Father Zorastryl! And was also slightly annoyed that DCI Tariss was human and probably knew next to nothing about Gorta-Trellians and that was probably why his sergeant was a Gorta-Trellian!

"Headmistress, I will be fine," said Zorastryl.

"She may stay," said the Inspector.

"I also ask that I be allowed to remain as well Inspector" Kaladam added, "I am Revered Father Zorastryl's Aide, and it is my duty to be by his side, anything you ask of him, can be asked and discussed in my presence as well".

"Very well if that is alright with you, Reverend Father?" the Inspector asked.

"As Inquisitor Kaladam has said, he is my Aide " Zorastryl replied " and as he says anything you ask of me or says to me can be said in front of him" Zor adjusted his robes over his bad leg.

Kaladam noticed that he was barefooted when travelling or walking long distances, Zor wore boots or shoes, but on everyday business, he quite often did not, their God didn't so Zor didn't either, in deference to Durnaa, Zor was usually found walking around the temple barefooted, save in the winter or if he intended to walk a lot or do physical work.

The inspector nodded and said, "Revered Father let us be clear on one thing, you are not under arrest, nor under any suspicion, we are still too early in the case to have suspects as yet, this is simply an interview regarding your whereabouts at the time of the Murder".

"I know," said Zorastryl rubbing his bad leg, like all Gorta-Trellians he had five toes on each foot, they were humanlike in shape but had small claws on them usually kept well-trimmed.

"Due to your status as a Noble" continued the Inspector " you are allowed to at any time to end this interview, you are well within your rights to stop this interview whenever you wish".

Zorastryl nodded as he continued " also you are within your rights to refuse to answer any question, you consider inappropriate or intrusive".

"Very well," said Zor "I understand".

"First things first, please state your Name, Rank and Title if you have one".

"I have several in fact, titles I mean," Zor said with a chuckle " my name is Zorastryl Midnite, I am 856 years old or thereabouts and I'm known as Revered Son Zorastryl Midnite of the Church of Durnaa, who is the Crasolian God of Neutrality and Justice, Former Head and is still second in charge of the Crasolian Parthenon, I'm a Hierophant Cleric, said to be an Oracle and a Seer, and am the most senior Cleric in my Church ....here in Haven".

"Ok," he said, " where do you live?"

"23 Waterfront Drive, Haven, I live down by the Waterfront with my wife Elansi Highmoon-Midnite," as been of a noble house herself, Elansi had the right as a noble to hyphenate her last name and to keep her original name as well, which was 'Highmoon' "Rose Cottage we call it".

"And how long have you lived there?"

"Almost three years now, I used to live in the temple when I first came to Austriardis about 4 years ago now".

"Wife?"

"Yes the Church of Durnaa does not expect nor require their clergy to remain celibate, none of the Crasolian Churches do, we are quite able to and allowed to marry and have offspring. Marriage and family are considered a special bond amongst our people" he paused and then continued ", and my wife can vouch for my whereabouts on both Thursday and Friday night...as can my Aide Inquisitor Kaladam".

"Very well," he said, "the victim, Miss Watterly, how well did you know her?"

Zor said "I teach at the Chantry, Tuesdays and Thursdays, Religious History and Theory, Miss Watterly and I often conferred with one another and numerous subjects in regards to our subjects, as they are very similar and I was close enough to her to consider her a good friend, the last time I saw her alive was Thursday Night after school had finished for the day, she was helping me mark essays, and we were exchanging ideas for next year, we were in my classroom, and we were there for about two hours or so after school had finished, we then left around 5.30 to go for a quick coffee, at the café, just down from the school, we were there for about 7.30, and then I walked her back to the school. The Grounds Keeper opened the Gates for us, this was around 8.00. I said goodbye to her, saw her go inside the school and walked home myself. I got home around 8.50, and my wife can vouch for that. I walk home usually seeing I live down by the waterfront it is not that far a walk," he paused for a moment then continued, "that was the last time I saw her alive as I do not teach Fridays and I didn't come into the school for any reason".

"Very well, Revered Father, how was her mood when you saw her? Was she worried or anxious about anything?"

"No," he said, " she was happy in fact, looking forward to the summer, she was going to go visit her family in Seawall, her sister had just had a baby girl, and she was looking forward to seeing her new niece, she even asked me if I had any suggestions for a Du'Kyrie gift for her".

"Du'Kyrie?" he asked.

"I can't believe that you live here on Austriardis and don't know what Du'Kyrie is! Not to mention that your sergeant is a GT!" Zor said with a slight smile "Humans! Yule! You call it Yule!"

"Ok, very well, did she mention any recent troubles?" he asked.

"No," said Zor "Like I said she was in a good mood! And looking forward to the break!"

"What was your relationship with Miss Watterly?" he was asked.

"INSPECTOR!" the Headmistress said scandalised "that is HARDLY appropriate! To even ask the Revered Father such a question! He has full rights not to answer that!"

Zor held up his hand "it's ok, I will answer, Inspector I considered Miss Meg Watterly a good friend and her death grieves me deeply, we taught similar subjects, and we often exchanged ideas, and it was not uncommon for us to go have a coffee together after hours, but as I said I am married! Not to mention soulbonded! To my wife, which I won't go into an explanation as to what that means at the moment to our race, nonetheless, my relationship with Meg Watterly was no more than two friends and colleagues with a mutual interest and love in history, literature and the Arts and religion, we were not lovers or anything like that".  
"Thank you for been so honest Reverend Father, " said the Inspector " so you weren't here on Friday".

"No the last time I saw Meg alive was when I dropped her off at the school after coffee on Thursday night I saw her go into the school as I said then I walked home".

"Why are you here today if it is not your usual day?" the Inspectors asked.

"I volunteered to act as Counsellor for the school today, Meg was a popular and loved teacher by both staff and students here. Also, it is the last two weeks of the year and rules are relaxed, exams need marking and projects and the like. Also, I DO teach here!" Zor said.

"Headmistress how many students are usually here at any one time".

"Around 420," said the Headmistress " and some of them are Day students, we are not a large Government-run school Inspector we are privately run and owned, and we are quite exclusive!"  
"And teachers?"

"There are about 35 all up" she replied, " some full time, some not".

"How many live on campus?"

"Around a dozen, myself included and the Headmaster" she replied, "Revered father Zorastryl does not live on campus, but he or any of the other teachers can be found around here any time after hours, we are a small tightly-knit faculty, so it is not uncommon to find him in the library, even on the days he does not teach, but he wasn't here Friday at all!"  
"I had to oversee a couple of funerals, and a naming ceremony," Zor said " teach some novices, lead some prayers, help with some of the charity drives and was helping in the Church office, it is why I only teach a couple of days a week, sometimes three if someone is sick or it is exam time because my duties as a High ranking Senior Cleric in my church keeps me rather busy!...this isn't the church in Dragonreach, and there are only about four of us who are as Senior, it is why I came here....." he adjusted his elegant white and purple robes and shifted his bad leg "my Aide, Kaladam, can vouch for my whereabouts on Friday".

"Kaladam?"

"Err that's me," said Kaladam where he had been sitting quietly "and Zor is right he was not here at all on Friday I was with him most of the day as is my duty".

He looked at him "you are the same order as my sergeant".

"True," said Kaladam "I'm an Inquisitor as well, in addition to that, I'm Zor's aide as a senior cleric and a Church Elder, Zor has the right to be entitled to an Aide, and I'm his".

Sergeant Whitesky said, "it's true it is quite a privileged position in any of the Crasolian clerical orders, to become Aide to a Senior priest, you basically become their successor, and it doesn't really matter which branch of the church you belong to it is like been your Sergeant sir!"

"I see," said Tariss " so Revered Father Kaladam you can vouch for Revered Father's Zorastryl's movements as well as your own on Friday?"

"I'm just Father Kaladam or Inquisitor Kaladam sir" Kaladam corrected him "I haven't yet earnt the right nor the rank to be called Revered Father yet, Chief Inspector" making Zor chuckle as the Headmistress offered more tea around.

"Very well," said the inspector "given the fact you weren't here on Friday we can pretty much take you off the suspect's lists. However I do have one more question, but I will also stress this, you have the right as a Noble to use that right to not answer this if you find it too intrusive".

"Go ahead," said Zor.

"Revered Father Zorastryl, are you a member of the council of Lords?" he asked, "or any of the other affiliations or Orders, such as the Harpers, Tin, The Eyes, etc.?"

"I fail to see what this has to do with the case or the Murder!" the Headmistress exclaimed.

Zor looked thoughtful as if deciding whether to answer the question or not and then came to a decision he replied " I am indeed a member of the Council of Lords, I tried to avoid becoming so but well with my name 'Midnite' kind of made it impossible. I'm also a member of the Defenders of the Faith and also of the Jedaini Order" he omitted the fact that he was also a Harper Informant, most of the teachers here were either informants or Harpers at the Chantry, so he wasn't going to admit to that.

"Very well.... thank you".  
"I fail to see what Reverend Father Zorastryl affiliations have to do with the case!" the Headmistress said.

"We are required to ask Headmistress, especially when it involves nobles but as I said he had the right to refuse to answer that, though," the inspector said.

"You're a Midnite!" Sergeant Whitesky said.

"Yes," said Zorastryl "I am, not all of us have red hair, you know".

"No wonder you are Chosen of our God then!" he said "Inspector, Reverend Father Zorastryl is a Midnite! One of the royal bloodlines!"

Tariss nodded "my apologies Prince Zorastryl".  
  
"Lord, not Prince, I'm not in the line of succession," Zor said with a smile "but yes I'm a Midnite".

The Headmistress spoke then "do you have any more reason to question him?"

"Not at present Headmistress, Lord Zorastryl you are free to go, and you are no longer on the suspect list, although we may ask you some more questions if it is required".

Zor nodded "I can usually be found at the Temple of Durnaa, just ask for The Oracle, they'll lead you right to me".

"Inquisitor Kaladam, we have no reason to question you at the moment, but we may do so at some points. Is that agreeable?" the Inspector asked. 

"Yes, "said Kaladam "I'm usually found at the Temple as well". 

"I understand your wife teaches here?'

"Yes," said Kaladam "and she is aware that she will be questioned and due to that, I cannot assist with the investigation".  
  
"Very well, you may join her when we question her," he said.

"Thank you," said Kaladam "she is in a bit of a state...Meg was also her friend".

"Very well," said Tariss "but you are free to go and send in the Halfling".

"Mendis Underwood," said the Headmistress, "he says he has information he teaches Psionics here part-time".

"Very well," said the inspector "we just want to take him off the list of suspects, and then we'll interview the rest of the teachers and tell the students that they are not under suspicion, but maybe they want to share something?"

"Very well," he said as Zor and Kaladam stood up.  
Zor asked, "so where do you want me, Headmistress?"  
"In the Counsellors office, she is not in today, she's on leave, "said the Headmistress "and has been for the last two weeks" this was to inform the Blue Knights, who both nodded. 

Automatically taking her off the list of people to be questioned.

"Ok," said Zor as they left the room and once out Kaladam said to Mendis who stood there looking worried "you're up next Mendis," he said, "their ready for you".

Mendis nodded "Ok".

Professor Santia said "guess I'm still not allowed into my lab or near it or my classroom!" he came up clad in black, Professor Sevaras Santia was a tall, thin, hawklike looking Gorta-Trellian, with dark hair and eyes and slightly sinister air about him, he was a known follower of Mask and possible former Zhentarim agent or Zhent.

He wasn't a well-liked teacher and was probably Prime Suspect, but Zor knew it hadn't been him that had killed Miss Watterly as he was geas bound not to hurt anyone on the staff or at the school. Also, the teachers all took an oath when they were employed here.

He'd been geas bound as a punishment he been involved in a plot years ago now, which had been intending to kill the current Prince of Haven and against the Harpers, he turned himself in, admitting involvement, so he had been Geas bound by the Harpers and the school to serve them for the rest of his life.

He was one of the teachers who taught Potions and Poisons, it had been his lab which been broken into and where the body of Miss Watterly had been discovered, he lived on campus, he had been the one who had found her when he went to open up his lab, and he also found that his lab had been broken into.

"I don't think so Sevaras, " said Zorastryl.

"Curses! I've got some experiments down there! And a couple of them are at a critical level!" he complained.

Zor said, "they're cordoned and closed it off, so I'm guessing no....".

Savarus sighed "I just hope they don't blow then!".

Zor recognising an obviously annoyed and upset Gorta-Trellian when he saw one, offered "do you want to talk to me for a while? The Knights will no doubt take all day to question everyone, and I volunteered to be here all day".

Savarus sighed and said, "I will be Prime Suspect...." Although a follower of Mask even he couldn't deny the calm and serenity that came off the Elder Priest of Durnaa.

Zor said, "afraid so". 

"I didn't kill her Revered Father, "he said "I was the one who found her! And I was shocked to my very core of what had been done to her! The brutality of her murder, it shocked me! And I'm sure that whoever broke into my lab has something to do with it!" he sighed "I'm Gorta-Trellian Revered Father, regardless of what people think and the impressions I got....".

Zor nodded and put a hand on Savarus's shoulder "you're still going to be prime suspect".

"I know," he said, looking into Zor's kind eyes and felt calmed by his presence "I can't harm anyone in the school! And I've done enough damage to myself already!" he sighed "you know what I might take you up on that offer to talk to you".  
"Then come along then," said Zor.

He nodded, Kaladam frowned and said "be careful Zor! I was there when he was convicted!"

"And I was found Guilty!" said Savarus. 

"It's ok," Zor said "go to Minerva.... she probably needs you more at the moment," he said to Kaladam.

"Ok...but are you sure?"

"Yes," Zor said, "I'm Chosen of Durnaa, remember?"

"Ok," he said.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Adult content in this chapter

Zor nodded and took Prof Santia back to his office and said "the rules of Confession are enforced here at the moment.... while I do this, so if you want to say something......it will remain between you and me. I am bound by my Oath as a Priest of Durnaa, not to break the Rules of Confession, not unless you permit me to do so".

Santia said, "I didn't kill her Revered Father".

Zor nodded and put the teapot on "I know you didn't, you are Gorta-Trellian just like I am, we find it hard to lie to one another as you well know".

" And I don't know who did..." said Santia, "everyone thinks that it was me, or that I had a part in it, but I swear by Mask that I didn't!"  
Zor nodded "as I said, I know you didn't" he put the kettle on the table "tea?" he asked.  
Santia nodded "Look I know you probably don't understand how a Gorta-Trellian came to be a Follower of Mask...but it's a long story!"

Zor said "whom a man believes in or worships is his business and between him and his God, and is his choice Savarus. Durnaa is a God of Justice and Neutrality, and he does not judge. You are not the only Gorta-Trellian on Toril who does not follow a Crasolian God but a Torillian one, the Torillians are going to have to get used to this eventually, they assume we all follow our Gods and not any of the Torillian ones. They are also going to have to get used to the idea that Gorta-Trellians can also be foes; they find it hard to relate; they think we cannot be evil. But we also follow Gods like Cyric and are as varied as humans when it comes to our beliefs and natures. And our numbers and influence are growing, slowly by steadily. We rule this land; the humans do not!"

Savarus sighed then "I was never a Zhentarim, you know...I just acted as an informant to them and occasionally did the odd job for them, they paid well, and I was an assassin, a Mercenary, a Killer for hire. I was never a member of the Black Network, and I still aren't! Everyone thinks that I am or was a Zhent, though. I don't follow Cyric! I follow Mask! I gave myself up and several notable names amongst the Zhentarim, when I was asked to assassinate the Prince of Haven, I didn't agree to it, I couldn't agree with the plot it made me uncomfortable!, yes, I was an Assassin. But, I drew the line at assassinating my people! Especially a Midnite! A Member of the Royal Line! I could not do that, a Midnite! just like you are Revered Father!"

"Fair enough," said Zor "I'm just a Lord though, not a Prince. I'm not in the line of succession".  
He nodded "I didn't kill her Revered Father! I don't know who did! I wish I did, though! All I know is that someone or something broke into my lab and that something, murdered her, Meg and me, we weren't close, but she didn't deserve that! Not Meg! That Inspector, he is human, he does not understand, he can't! How Psionic we are!"   
He got up and paced, retracting and extending his claws a sure sign of Gorta-Trellian anxiety, anger, indecision, stress, and distress, or nervousness, all Gt had small semi-retractable claws on their hands and feet.   
Although they generally left the ones on their feet alone except to trim them, which they all did, they kept their claws well-trimmed.

"So you have no idea?"

"No," he said "I could if you like....look into it discreetly ...I realise that I am a prime suspect, and I know that I am not well-liked, but I still do have some pull with some former Zhentarim.".

"Risky," said Zor "you're not a Harper, are you?"

"No, but I am something of an informant with them now," he said "probably more like the Moonstar's were, or are, here that is,... With my background. I'm no longer an Assassin, of course, I gave that up, but Revered Father I'm not a Zhentarim! I never was! I know everyone thinks I was and still am, due to my background, but I'm not! I acted as agent and sometimes informant for them, but I was never a member of the Black Network! Like I said I was an Assassin, a Bounty Hunter, they paid well! And I wasn't always a Follower of Mask!" he sighed, "but I didn't kill Meg! I'm Geas bound by the Oath all the teachers take never to hurt anyone in the school! And to respect the Harper Code! And what it stands for and the Harpers themselves!".

Zor nodded "fair enough".

"You believe me?"

"Most won't though.... but I do. I know you didn't" Zor said "Durnaa has shown me thus" he paused "is there anything else you wish to discuss with me? This is under the Rules of Confession, so I will not reveal it to anyone else what is said unless you give me permission and the leave to do so".  
  
"Thank you, Revered Father," said Santia.  
"What you think he'll say to him?" Mineva said to Kaladam.

"Couldn't begin to guess and besides Zor won't reveal what is said, he is bound by the Rules of Confession," Kaladam said.

Mineva said, "lots of people that it is he who did it".

Kaladam nodded "do you? But Zor said he didn't, he has a dark reputation, and I was there when they convicted him, but in this case, I'm inclined to believe Zor".

"You were?" she asked.

" I was still an Underpriest at the time, but yes, "he said "and so was Whitesky".  
"The Sergeant?"

"Yes," said Kaladam "he is of my order, and Whitesky.... we know each other, which makes this all the harder, he is going to have a hard time pretending that he doesn't know me, especially seeing what happened between him and me....".

Mineva looked from Sergeant Whitesky to Kaladam "you mean?"

"Err yeah," he said, "you were gone and um.....".

"Arh," she said, "how long?"

"Not long" he replied "really it wasn't that long, it wasn't my thing...I was still hung up on you, Whitesky, he was there. But we haven't seen each other for years and well it is Zor whom I serve now and love... I swore my life to him, and it is you whom I have always loved as well! I love Zor but not like I love you....". 

Mineva said, "you love Zor?"

"Yes but I'm hardly going to go jump into bed with him, and besides, he's not interested in me that way...." said Kaladam.

She asked, "are you sure?"

"Yeah," said Kaladam "it is you whom I love now and always have" he smiled at her then and took her hands, she was half Talafrayen Drow and Half Gorta-Trellian ( both races found each other attractive and were compatible if not always guaranteed) and was a fulltime teacher here, ( she taught Science as she was an Archaeologist ) the Knights would want to question her, he sat down beside her and took her hand.

"Thanks, Kaladam for been here," she said.

"Happy to help," he said.

"But doesn't this make you too close to the case?" she asked, "given that you are an Inquisitor as well?"

" I can't help investigate unless the Church or the School themselves decide to run their independent investigation. Nor can Zor, really, but if we were to suggest that we conduct our investigations, he would probably get permissions to do so, we can't officially help the Blue Knights but if some other agencies, the school or the Church itself were to start their investigations....".

Mineva nodded "Like the Harpers......?"

Kaladam nodded "the school is well within its rights to do so, it is a Harper Hall after all! Meg was a Harper not to mention she was a teacher here", Kaladam wasn't a Harper, but he was an informant for them, and Mineva like many of the teachers was!

Kaladam always said his loyalties lay with his God and his Church and Zorastryl, to become a Harper. 

He had been offered to do so, but, he quite happily acted as an informant to the organisation as well as TIN ( Talafrayen Intelligence Network) and openly supported both.

The Inquisitor Order had been formed to represent the side and aspect of Prince Durnaa that was Justice; they were 'specialty Priests' as the Realms called them, Durnaa himself was also known sometimes as 'The Justicar'.

He was technically a Neutral God, but he wasn't a True Neutral he had too much Good in him to be wholly Neutral, Zor was more like what Durnaa was, which was why the Senior Priest was often seen as and referred to as the Earthly Incarnation of their God ( much to Zor's annoyance!) he was the very ideal of Durnaa's values, edicts and Ideals because his superior also sometimes acted as Durnaa's Avatar, proved that they weren't far wrong in that assumption.

Kaladam touched her hand as she was called up for her interview and said " I'll be right here if you need me, but right now I think Zor needs me" she nodded and went in.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zor and Kaladam confer.

Kaladam got up and went outside, it was a warm late Spring day with the hint of the Summer to come, Kaladam breathed in flower-scented, slightly salt-tinged air and closed his eyes enjoying the sunshine, he had to admit he loved Austriardis and he loved Haven!

His long chestnut coloured hair blew in the soft breeze, Kaladam was tall at 6.1, with blue-grey eyes and chestnut coloured hair, like most of the population on Austriardis he was Gorta-Trellian. He looked to be either in his late 20's and at the most 30, but, he was 333 years old, he was clad in the elegant red and grey robes of his Order, one of the Inquisitor Order of the Church of Durnaa, with his holy symbol visible around his neck as well as the larger one ( they all carried one, including Zor!) at his belt he also wore a Gold Bar on his robes that marked him as Aide to a Senior Priest.

When Revered Father Zorastryl Midnite had come to Toril, four years before, Kaladam had volunteered to be his Aide it was usually a highly sought after and privileged position in any of the Crasolian Churches. Even some of the Torillian Faiths were starting to pick it up here, it meant that you were said Priests chosen successor, but due to Zor's high ranking, and somewhat unusual, elevated, and vaulted position in the Church not to mention his Royal Blood, not many had volunteered for the job, as everyone at the Temple was a little in awe. Even a bit scared of the powerful, High ranked Priest, and sometimes Avatar of their God and Kaladam had been surprised that he had gotten the position!.

He hadn't known what to expect from his new Superior, when he had found out he had been chosen but Zor had surprised him, he expected him to be distant and Fey, his mind mostly with their God, not the down to Earth, retired adventurer that he was! Who was also a little lonely.

He and Kaladam had become fast friends, as Kaladam didn't treat Zor like he was the Earthly incarnation of their God! Zor was a Noble, true, he always managed to maintain an unconscious, elegance and grace about him regardless of what he did, he didn't even seem to realise it, but he could also be Fey, difficult and grumpy at times! But at almost 857 years or so, Kaladam thought he had a right to be!

Kaladam had given his life to his service and his God, and he intended to keep that vow to his Prime Chosen, even if he was a little confusing at times!

Zor was worth it and the effort though, he thought, Kaladam would sacrifice his life for Zor and almost have done so in the past if it came to that!  
"Taking a breather?" he asked as he spied Zorastryl "they're still interviewing".

"No doubt," said Zorastryl, joining Kaladam.   
For a moment they stood in silence, watching the students practise flyball for the end of school game, nearby the cheerleaders went about their routines, making Kaladam think of his Chantry days, he'd been on the Team. Mineva had been a Cheerleader; he remembered picking her up after practice.

With it been the last two weeks of the year, the rules were relaxed as it was usually used to finish up projects, plan for next year, marking exams, and clean up and to get ready for the traditional End of Year, BBQ and Fete ( better known as Parents Day) the school was closing down two weeks early this year as there were some much-needed repairs to be done and to prepare for the intake of about 40 or so new students when school started up again, the Chantry was a small and somewhat exclusive school and didn't always have an intake of new students.

A good number of their Seniors had graduated this year, and a good few more were going to graduate at the end of next, so the school had opened up a limited intake which had gotten filled within weeks of doing so.

"Looking good" Zor remmarked looking at the team a good many of them were last year Seniors for the coming year, Mendis's twin brother and sister, Caldon and Tarma Underwood been amongst them.

Kaladam remmarked "yes; they will enjoy their final year, I did".

"I'm going to miss some of them been around when they graduate," Zor said, "that's if I continue my teaching position here after the end of next year which I mightn't". 

"I thought you liked it?"

"I do! But I'm also coming up to 857 years old Kaladam!" Zor said.

Kaladam said "understandable I guess". 

Zor shrugged "yes". 

Kaladam said, "Mineva says that if she falls pregnant again, she will only continue part-time, her daughter starts here in the new year, she's one of the new intakes".

Zor nodded "makes sense...you trying?"

Kaladam shrugged "she wants another... So, you mightn't be coming back?"

"Not after the coming year concludes, maybe not, depends on how I feel then, it's still up in the air, it depends on my health and all that, I still do have Letosia after all, it's incurable! I am in total remission, but not cured!" he paused "I promised Tarma that I would be here to see her graduate, but I mightn't come back as a teacher after that, I'm over 850 years old Kaladam! And although Durnaa keeps me rather well preserved, I feel it sometimes! Also, we are coming up to a Change of Century...".

"That we are," said Kaladam, "wonder what that will hold? "he paused "The Age of Mortals they call it now, the Gods are now somewhat quieter...even our own, very few clerics can cast Resurrect now, I've never been able to".

Zor nodded "you can now, I know you couldn't before, but I can, our Gods they have not gotten quieter Kaladam, they have always just let us rule ourselves, they always have, it is the Torillian Gods who have gotten quieter, Toril has finally grown up on its own, but our own seem quieter than usual at the moment because they are currently distracted, seeing so much is happening elsewhere".

"I noticed that too..." said Kaladam "what is it? Has Durnaa told you?"

"No...he hasn't, seeing he is also somewhat distracted, there is a lot on his mind, whatever it is, Toril isn't involved or affected by it yet. His attention it is directed elsewhere at the moment" he paused "he hasn't borrowed me for a while" he shrugged.

Kaladam said, "yes, I noticed that".

Zor chuckled "yes, well....".

Kaladam said, "I have often wondered what that felt like....?"

"Scares me a little, to be honest," Zor said "but he has never harmed me and prepared me for it long ago....., so I don't mind, and well I can't argue about the benefits! The benefits are good!" his hands lit up with his Purple Fire as he coined it, for a moment, as a Prime Chosen of their God and sometimes Avatar, Zor carried a measure of their Gods Divine essence and energy within himself all the time, he called it his 'Purple Fire' as it manifested itself as purple flame or fire, it was quite powerful, and it kept Zor well preserved despite his age and virtually immortal! He carried it within himself always, and it healed and boosted him even when he wasn't aware of it, it was probably what kept his Letosia at bay.

Kaladam said "yes" he sighed then and said, "you know Savarus didn't kill Meg".

"I know," said Zor "but he is going to have trouble proving that he didn't" as he thought over what Savarus had told him.

Kaladam said "True" he looked at Zor then "does he know who did it?"

"No," said Zor "but I can't tell you much more than that, due to the Rules of Confession, I can tell you this, though, he did not kill Meg Watterly, and he doesn't know who did...but he is going to find it hard to prove that though".

Kaladam said "I know the Rules of Confession Zor, I've taken a few myself, and I know there are things you can't tell me Zor, but I still have my feelings on the matter, and I know of his dark deeds and dark past, Savarus didn't kill Meg he can't! due to the Geas placed on him, the one High Inquisitor Timonen put on him, I know that he didn't, but he has going to have a hard time convincing the rest of that!"

"The Head of your Order convicted him?" Zor asked.

"Yes...I was there! But I can't help in the police investigation and nor technically can you! We are both too close to the case, seeing you are also a teacher here! And so is my wife, but, as a High-ranking member of our Church we could, well you could convince them that we needed to do so, They can't stop the Church from investigating."

"Or the Harpers," said Zor "this is a Harper Hall, we all know that! The Harpers police their own and have always done so, we don't need to involve the church at all, if they decide to take on their investigations, under Harper law, the Knights can't do anything then or if the church does so as well".

"Uh huh," said Kaladam he looked at Zor "you ok though Zor?"

"I'm here to offer comfort and counselling," Zor said.

"Yeah but you look like you need a coffee yourself' Kaladam said.

"It's just that this incident has somewhat shaken me" he replied "who would kill Meg?" he sighed "she was a friend Kaladam!" he sighed and rubbed a tear from his face "why?" and sunk onto a bench more distressed and upset than he appeared and had been trying not to betray and trying not to cry but not succeeding, male Gorta-Trellians didn't think it wrong or unmanly to hide their emotions, it was hard to do so when you were as a race primarily Telepathic and Empathic as he had said to Savarus, GT found it hard to lie to one another.

"Reverend Father!" came a voice and Headmistress Windraven came running up "Oh Gosh! Are you alright!" as Zor was crying unabashedly now.  
Been Gorta-Trellian herself (unlike the Headmaster who was a Half Elf, but more human despite been well over 200 years old himself due to being a mage) she knew that Gorta-Trellian were not afraid to show their emotions, male or female! But it still came as a shock to her to see Revered Father Zorastryl Midnite in tears! And so distressed he usually was so calm and serene.  
Kaladam said "Err...."

"I'm Ok," said Zorastryl quietly he looked up his claws were visible a sure sign that he was distressed.

A lot of people who didn't know GT well were a little surprised to see the claws on a race that looked and acted so much like the Elves, but, claws they did have, they were soft, semi-retractable, small and easily damaged, more like a domestic cat. They were generally kept well-trimmed, and although it wasn't visible on modern-day Gorta-Trellians, they were descended from Dragonkin, but not Dragonborn! 

They still had some characteristic of their Draconic ancestry though, been their tails, wings.   
Their claws, less obvious were the ridges that went down their backs along their spines and some of them had a mane of fur that went down their backs as well, and some of them had small retractable fangs as well, Zor did and so did Kaladam, and their powers and resistances.

Crasolia had been a world of Dragons long ago but was no longer entirely, although Dragons were still a significant species there and were still relatively widespread and common and were known to 'bond' with a chosen GT, Kaladam had one and so did Zor.

"Reverend Father!' said the Headmistress "Oh, I'm so sorry!".

"It's ok I volunteered," said Zor he smiled at her wanly "I didn't think it would affect me quite so much".

"Permission to take the Revered Father out for a cup of tea?" Kaladam asked, "I'm his Aide, and I have to look out for him and assist him where I can". 

She nodded "Permission granted Inquisitor Kaladam".

He nodded "come on, Rev; we need to get you a coffee or tea!".  
Zor paused and smiled slightly at the 'Rev' "your probably right Kaladam, the Revered Father probably NEEDs one!" he stood up "I'll be back Headmistress". 

She nodded and took his hands "I know, but only if you can".

He nodded "I will try".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Note Letosia is a made-up genetic wasting disease, that affects the body. It's treatable but not curable, and generally not fatal if treated right, Zor has a mild and mainly remissive version of it**


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** A powerful personage that is very close to both Zor and Kaladam steps in **

**Uktar 1498-Haven-Austriardis-Toril**

Kaladam and Zorastryl walked towards their favourite café just down from the school, well that was where they were initially going to go.  
  
"I feel embarrassed" Zor confessed to Kaladam.  
  
"Because you broke down?" said Kaladam, "Meg was also your friend Zor, Zor you probably shouldn't be offering to take counselling duties today, the grief is too raw, and you aren't in the right frame of mind".  
  
Zor said, "the school, needs me".  
  
"Zor you need time to grieve yourself as well," Kaladam said quietly "to let it sink in.....".   
  
Zor said, "Meg...she was my friend".  
  
Kaladam nodded "and we will find the bastard that killed her! Although you probably should have sat today out, the shock it is too raw".  
  
Zor sighed "I guess do you think I could well convince them that I don't feel up to it".  
  
"I think you can and if you can't, I can! I'm your Aide Zor, use me like one!" Kaladam said, "Zor this isn't the day for you to act as Counsellor".  
  
Zor said, "seems I am not as staid as I used to be".  
  
Kaladam chuckled "Zor! You over 800 years old!"  
  
"I know," said Zor "but I'm still not as staid as I used to be".  
  
"No, you are not," said Kaladam "so I'm taking you out for a coffee, you work too hard Zaverin," he said using Zor's inner name (they called it their God name or soul name) and they all had one, Kaladam knew Zor's and Zor knew Kaladams, seeing they were Oath brothers and Kaladam was also his Aide.  
  
" I guess I do," said Zor.  
  
"You shouldn't have volunteered today the grief is still too raw, I know you and Meg were friends".   
  
"They still need someone to counsel though," said Zor.  
  
"Well send someone else of the Order then...or Dalabrac's mother, she's a trained counsellor or one of Sellawares faithful, you're not up to it," Kaladam said.  
  
Zor nodded "Dalabrac's mum is a good choice. A lot of the kids know her and the teachers as well."  
  
Dalabrac's mother was a Cleric in his Order and had been the school's counsellor but had to give it up full time after she fell pregnant again with Dalabrac's little sister, who was now almost four years old, and filled in for the fulltime Counsellor when the usual one couldn't, but, the regular school counsellor was off the suspect list due to having been on leave for the past two weeks." You're not in the right mind Zor," said Kaladam "so send Dalabrac's mother in your place".  
  
Zor sighed "fair enough".  
  
He nodded "come, Zaverin" he and Zor walked away from the school, they had been initially heading to a café nearer the school, but, Kaladam had gently and subtly steered Zor away from it and were walking towards the waterfront, as he thought the walk would do Zor good, to where another one of their favourite cafes were, he and Zor had a lot of places like that, where they liked to frequent, they were a common sight to many of the populace of Haven, the older priest of Durnaa with his younger Aide, Kaladam at 330+ was still considered to be In his prime of life and young, he was at the stage in a GT lifespan that was known as ' _the ageless phase_ ' of their lives, over 250 but under 750, Zor was '' _Elder Stage_ ' meaning he was middle aged at over 800 years old.  
  
But the pair of them were a familiar and welcomed sight to many in the city of Haven, Kaladam was rarely seen without Zorastryl, as he took his duties as Zor's Aide, confidante, and best friend very seriously as Whitesky had said it was like been the sergeant to the Inspector, but the position that Kaladam held as Aide to an Elder priest was a highly sought after and privileged position in any of the churches of Crasolia! And even some of the Torillian ones were starting to take it up.  
  
Kaladam said, "I thought the walk would help you clear your head and get your thoughts sorted and your emotions".  
  
Zor nodded "you thought well....this whole thing it has shaken me up harder than I thought it would".  
  
"Your human too Zor, "he said, "and Meg...she was your friend as well".  
  
" I should be stronger, though! And well, staid!" he said.  
"Zor you feel things stronger than most of us," said Kaladam "also you teach here, so naturally it has hit you harder than you thought it would".

Zor sighed "I guess...but I just want to help...though".  
  
"Zor, you are pure good! It is in your nature; you can't help but want to help!" Kaladam said "you are indeed when you come to think about it the very Earthly essence of what our God stands for" he chuckled "no wonder Durnaa chose you!"  
  
" And seems unwilling to let me go it seems," Zor said with a sigh "shame our connection to the school kind of makes it a conflict of interest, regarding the Murder and investigations into it. We are off the suspect list, but I'm still too close to the cause".  
  
Kaladam said, "same here...due to Mineva....also Whitesky can also cause a conflict of interest when it comes to me....seeing we know each other, and we were...friends".  
  
Zor looked at him "you know Sergeant Whitesky?"  
  
Kaladam nodded "we joined the Church together, and we trained together, we even went to the Chantry together, me and him, and Mineva, we were in the same year together, and he was my friend".  
  
"Oh," said Zor " I didn't realise that" realising that even after four years there was still a lot about Kaladam he didn't know or of his early life, but then, Kaladam didn't know everything there was about to know about him either.  
  
Kaladam nodded "it's true" he paused "so as a result due to my own connections with the case and the school, even if they weren't there, there would still be a conflict of interest".  
  
"Arh," said Zor sagely with a nod "love triangle?"  
  
"Kinda," said Kaladam, Zor would pick that up of course!  
  
"Between you and Mineva? Him and Mineva? Or you and him?"   
  
"Me and him, ".  
  
"Arh I see...um, difficult," said Zor "I can see where that could be um difficult, is he Mineva's daughter's father?"  
  
"I don't think so," said Kaladam "I mean, I love Mineva...I always have...but I didn't think Mineva knew about me and Whitesky" he trailed off "I'm glad I got back with her, and I love her, and I married her....but not before well...he and I...er" he trailed off obviously embarrassed "she knows that now and it is Mineva who I love but well....er".  
  
"I see," said Zor "say no more".  
  
Kaladam said "it's a little um.... ** _embarrassing_**! But Whitesky he is going to have a hard time pretending he doesn't know me and I'm going to have a hard time too as well...I'm not sure whether Mineva...".  
  
Zor stopped and put his hands across his hearts ( he had two of them due to a mutation known as the ' _Midnite Mutation_ ' where said person had two fully functioning hearts one on each side, but one was slightly smaller than the other and somewhat out of sync with the other) it was a quirky mutation that some members of the Midnite bloodline had, it offered some advantages but not large ones "why am I not surprised that you were involved in a love triangle?"  
  
Kaladam said "Err".  
  
Zor said "happens to the best of us" he shrugged but would say no more.  
  
Kaladam joined him "you were involved in one?"  
  
"Long ago," said Zor as he sat down on a bench "only it was between two girls and me... one been Elansi! Never been attracted to my own sex".  
  
"Oh," said Kaladam.  
  
"I'm old fashioned, and of noble blood, so I think that has a lot to do with it, but I do believe that people should be able to find love and to be loved by whomever they chose! Regardless of gender!" he paused "I have never been with my own gender, but I do respect peoples decisions and do not judge them for who they are".  
  
Kaladam said "I definitely prefer girls too, but well...I was young, confused, and well, Mineva was...gone".  
  
Zor nodded "fair enough".  
  
Kaladam said "the thought, however, has crossed my mind on occasion about you and me....I admit, though".  
  
" ** _Me_**?"  
  
"Yeah, Zor you light up the room wherever you go...and well you have this amazing aura about you!"  
  
"I'm flattered!...but no, definitely _**NOT**_ interested! You and I, Kaladam, we are friends, Oathbrothers, brothers, colleagues, and I even love you in my way as all of those, but I definitely don't want to jump into bed with you!".  
  
"I know," said Kaladam "I don't really want to either....Mineva is the one I love, so have you ever, well you know, _thought_ about it?"  
  
"No," said Zor "I've always liked woman! But like I said, I'm of Noble Blood, and that is probably why I don't feel an attraction towards my gender."

Kaladam sat down at the table in one of their favourite cafes "makes sense I guess, seeing you are'.  
  
"Definitely Kaladam, but I didn't really feel any form of sexual attraction to anyone until I had developed a close attachment to them, but I'm willing to accept other's choices in the matter. But as I said, everyone should have the choice to love and to be loved back by whomever they want! In return, Love, true love it needs no gender!"  
  
Kaladam said, "I was young....".  
  
Zor chuckled "it's ok Kaladam, but I do appreciate you informing me, how about you go get us a pot of tea?"  
  
Kaladam nodded "at once Revered Father!" seeing Zor pull out a snack for his Psionet Rysilli, Kaladam smiled, he always wanted one of the cute little dragons for himself, but, it made sense that Zor had one, she was about the size of a domestic cat, but with lovely, colourful butterfly-like wings.  
  
"Ouch! Not so hard!" Zor said with a chuckle "you have teeth!"  
  
"Oh well," Kaladam said, his winged cat would have to do, and he went to the counter.  
  
"Could I have a large pot of tea, please?" he said to the girl behind the counter "and two cups brewed how we both like it" they were both regulars here, so she knew them both reasonably well.  
  
"You may need three Father Kaladam," the girl said with a slight smile "and an extra-large pot".  
  
"Three?"  
  
"For your friend," she said.  
  
"Well ok," he said assuming she meant Rysilli, who also like a cup of tea on occasion, it was not uncommon to find Rysilli with her own cup of tea, the tiny Dragon loved, tea, coffee and chocolate and was always nicking it from Zor's supplies, she especially liked his sweeter herbal teas and his stronger coffees.

Kaladam waited for the tea and was given a silver trolley to take it back to the table as he also ordered some pastries and fruit as well.  
  
Kaladam paid for it and went back to his table, noticing that it was no longer just Zor sitting at it, Zor was talking to someone whom he couldn't see who at first and thought that maybe Mendis or someone had joined them, but as he got closer he realised just **_WHOM_** Zor was talking too!

The Newcomer had vibrant red hair with definite golden highlights ( Midnite Red the shade was known as) violet eyes with a slightly visible glow and seemed to have no pupils, much like an Eladrins did and was dressed similar to Zor, in elegant violet and white robes, embroidered with the visible sign of their Order, a pair of balanced scales over a pendulum, and around his neck, he wore the same symbol that both Zor and Kaladam did, only somewhat more ornate and carried a larger one at his belt like they all did.  
  
Kaladam drew a deep breath and pulled the trolley forward "made just how we like it Zor" he said.  
  
"Great! Zor said with a smile, pouring himself some tea and pulled out a smaller cup for Rysilli and handed her a cup.

"Guessing you are regulars here," said the third person sitting at the table "May I?" he asked, indicating the teapot.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Allow me!" said Kaladam "how do you like it Your Highness?" he said, trying to steady his shaking hands.  
  
"With one sugar" Prince Durnaa Midnite, former Overgod of the Crasolian Parthenon and now second in charge (technically **_still_** an Overgod!) God of Neutrality and Justice (well at least his avatar, Kaladam assumed) whom both he and Zor served as that was who it was, replied.  
  
"Um, OK".  
  
Durnaa gave him a friendly smile and said "Kaladam as Zor's aide I think you have more than earnt the right to just call me ' _Durnaa_ ' especially if it is just the three of us!" he smiled then and took his cup of tea "Now tell me, is this true? What I hear about a murder at the Chantry?"   
  
"Err," said Kaladam at a loss for words as he always was in the presence of their God! He wasn't as comfortable about it as Zor was, although it had to be an avatar though!   
  
Durnaa was probably too powerful to wander around as himself anymore on the mortal realms.  
  
Durnaa sometimes used Zor as an Avatar, but like all gods, he could make his own easily enough, the Torillian Gods did it enough.  
  
"Um...it's true," said Kaladam getting his voice back and his nerve.  
  
" _Hmmm_ , Murderer can't just be a normal then," said Durnaa, his eyes glinted a little as they often did "given the protections surrounding the Chantry...unless the victim was murdered elsewhere and then dumped there...but whatever the circumstances that can't be good. The Murderer would still have to be able to get _ **inside**_ the Chantry! And to do that the Murderer would need some magic of their own or have access to it.... get around the wards" he steepled his hands and fingers together.   
  
They could see the tips of his claws as well, for, despite his divinity, Durnaa had been mortal once.   
  
He was still Gorta-Trellian "so it has to be someone or something supernatural or magical....that is what you have to look for" he picked up one of the cakes and ate it and continued "the murderer isn't anyone within the Chantry though...I can tell you that. It has to be an outside job, you may have to go with that they were murdered elsewhere...who was it?"  
  
"Meg Watterly, she was one of the History teachers," Zor said "I knew her rather well actually" he sighed and said, "I was going to act as Counsellor, but I ended up breaking down myself...the grief is just too raw".  
  
"Zor you sometimes forget that you are mortal," said Durnaa "so was I at one point, and I intend to rectify that regarding you, at some point but not right now, but you don't always have to be a pillar of strength" he paused and then continued "one or both of you have to get onto the investigative team somehow!".  
  
"We're too close to the source," Kaladam said.  
  
"Surely they don't suspect either of you?"  
  
"No, it's not that, it's just that Zor teaches there and he knew Meg and me well. Mineva is a teacher there and is also my wife".  
  
"Mineva, huh?" Durnaa said with a smile "good for you".  
  
"Zor did **_marry_** us your Highness", Kaladam said.  
  
"And like I said, I've been distracted of late.... sorry, congratulations."

Kaladam nodded "Thanks, Zor, he said you had been".  
  
"Things are going on across several different universes at the moment, and I am...to coin a phrase....my eye it is turned elsewhere" he sighed "long story and Toril has not yet been drawn into it, I'm kind of hoping it stays that way. This poor planet has had enough upheavals in recent years...it does not need another, especially by an enemy that it has no idea how to fight".  
  
"What is happening Prince Durnaa?" asked Kaladam.  
  
'An intergalactic war basically with an ancient enemy and more than one universe is caught up in this.... there are many universes out there, and this is only one" he replied, "I'm hoping Toril can stay out of it, unlike poor Talafran which is already involved".  
  
"Talafran?"  
  
"yes". 

  
"The Homeworld?" Kaladam asked worried he'd never been to Crasolia, but he knew about it, and Zor still had family there.  
  
"It's unaffected, yet but they have been drawn into the conflict" Durnaa replied "but that is beside the point.... Right now, one of you needs to get on the investigative team! For the Murder! It might be wrapped up in the case you're working on...look if you must, say it is the will of your God!"  
  
Kaladam nodded and smiled "that might actually work here, but we haven't seen any indication of the one we were working on for more than a year....".  
  
Durnaa nodded "true, but it won't hurt to look into it...just in case it is".  
  
"We never did find out whom or why Zor was kidnapped three years ago," Kaladam said, "you think it is maybe connected?"  
  
"Possibly," said Durnaa.  
  
"The school is a Harper Hall, so maybe there is a way we can get onto the case," Zor said, "as a Harper".  
  
Durnaa nodded "are you a Harper too now, Zor?"  
  
"Not actually...no I act as an informant to them though, but Mendis and some of the Band are! Also, many of the teachers at the Chantry are.... including Meg" his breath caught "Meg...the school is a Harper Hall and can probably do their own investigations as independents.... of the Knights, the Harpers police their own".  
  
"Mineva is," said Kaladam " I'm like Zor...an informant, they were in disarray for quite some time, but they have stabilised again...especially here" he poured some tea "Ok we will see what we can do" he moved his tail, like all GT they all had a long, lightly armoured tail with flexible scale-like plates ending in a tuff of hair, or covered on the top with hair the same colour as the hair on their head, they all had the standard GT tail, there were some variations of course, but none of the three of them had it.

Durnaa may have been a God, but he pretty much looked like the rest of them and most of their race, he had been mortal once.   
  
His form and Avatar remained such, he was about 6.0 tall, with the distinctive red-gold hair of the Midnite bloodline, golden brown skin, violet eyes, good looking but not unnaturally so, he seemed to be around in human terms 35, older than Kaladam but younger than Zor and like all of their race he had a tall slim build with long limbs, pointed ears, slanted eyes, high cheekbones and had feathery birdlike wings, which were red-brown, but with violet and gold echoing his colouring, much like Zor had white wings, with gold and violet banding and Kaladam had chestnut coloured wings with grey and blue-grey banding.  
  
To look at Durnaa and you didn't know what he was, you wouldn't be able to tell if he was anything but a Gorta-Trellian man and a cleric of Durnaa, this clearly was his favourite Avatar, but he had his aura toned down considerably more like Zor's was.  
  
Durnaa had been known to wander the mortal realms as himself in times past and not use an avatar and he occasionally probably still did, but not lately especially seeing, although, he was no longer the Crasolian Overgod, he still was a Greater God, he still had considerable power and probably still technically an Overgod! As he was second in command, so he was probably limited to using Avatars more these days and was probably using one at the moment. Kaladam often wondered if Zor would ever be able to do that.... It would be a handy talent, he thought.  
  
"That is an _**Avatar**_ , isn't it?" Kaladam had to ask.  
  
He chuckled "yes it seems I've gotten a wee bit too powerful to not have to use one a lot more.... especially here on Toril! So yes, it is" Zor practically choked on his tea in laugher.  
  
" _Kaladam_!" he spluttered "what a **_thing_** to ask!"  
  
Durnaa shrugged "no big deal, and the truth is I have gotten a little too powerful to not have to use one!! So I improved on it a bit and enhanced it".  
  
"Handy talent," said Kaladam.  
  
Durnaa nodded "it is, takes a bit of practice though to perfect it but here it is but the thing is, you can both do it yourselves you know, I am unlimited of course, but you can both do it yourselves now, once a day...but it does take practise to perfect it".   
  
"Both of us!! Zor I can understand! He's practically a demi-god! But, me?"  
  
"You're a Chosen as well remember Kaladam...it is a gift I give to some of my more powerful Chosen," said Durnaa "I made you so, I will send Zor the notes I've written about how to manifest and perfect an Avatar, to prefect the talent yourself, as a Chosen you do have the limited ability to do so. It is indeed a handy talent, but like I said, I have gotten too powerful not to use one! Just bear in mind though if you do get badly injured or even killed while in Avatar Mode, you will feel it and it will hurt, and it will take time to manifest another".   
  
"But won't you die? if killed in Avatar form?"  
  
"No...but, it will hurt! It is not really you, it is a manifestation of you" he said "I'm unlimited of course, but you both now have the ability once a day to manifest an avatar. It takes time and practise to perfect it though and believe me the first time you do it, it feels peculiar!" he smiled "I will send you my notes so you can learn how to do it yourselves, he poured himself some more tea "and try to get on the investigative team, somehow one or both of you".  
  
Kaladam said "Ok".   
  
Durnaa continued ", and Zor take care ok? Don't work today, your grief is still too raw over the death, so take care".   
  
"I agreed to do the memorial for her," said Zor.  
  
"Do that! But don't' take up any more responsibility today, the grief inside of you is still too raw, inside of you, you'll make yourself ill, you are in total remission from the Letosia, but you are not cured as you well know! even I couldn't do that!"  
  
"We agreed to send Dalabrac's mother in Zor's place," said Kaladam.  
  
"Good choice," Durnaa said "like I said I'm sorry if I have been distant and I'm relying on you all more than most of you have realised to have things run smoothly here for me, gee it is why we have Clerics! I value every one of you! You two most of all, Kaladam when you agreed to be Zor's aide you set yourself on a path that will change you forever! I will most likely call Zor to my side one day, and it will be you who will be expected to take over! But it is not in the foreseeable future, so enjoy it while you can, your life will be greatly expanded due to all the benefits you have been given. Apart from Zor, you are probably highest-ranked in your order now next to Timonen, and you are probably one of the highest-ranked in your Church now! As you said, it was a test of your faith, and you passed it with flying colours! Zor needs you, he needs your friendship and supports much more than he realises, been HIS aide is so much more than anyone realises! And it takes a special type of person to do that.... you are that person Kaladam, your fate is now entwined with his forever! "he shrugged "get on the investigative team somehow!"  
  
"Yes, almighty One," said Kaladam.  
  
"Yes," Zor echoed.  
  
Durnaa nodded and said "I really got to go now there is much going on at the moment, and Zilna needs my help...and I hope Toril can stay out of it" he drank his tea and said "thank you for the tea and the chat, it reminds me that I was mortal once and I do not ever want to forget that, because it is a big part of who I am...and I need that reminder every so often. I will send you the notes I wrote on perfecting Avatars" he nodded and stood up making the ritualistic blessing that all of the church of Durnaa used and then touched them both on the shoulder and said "bless you both and thank you" and then without another word he vanished leaving an afterimage of his symbol behind. He was gone.   
  
Zor and Kaladam lowered their heads in prayer and homage and then looked at one another.  
  
"I feel better now," Zor said.  
  
"Oddly, me too," said Kaladam "gee I'm going to have to get used to that....and I am starting to get an inkling of what it must be like for you" he drunk his tea "guess we're stuck with each other now and guess we've been told!".

Zor chuckled "probably.... but well...so what do we do now?"  
  
"Ok, we have to get on the investigative team somehow," said Kaladam "somehow...any suggestions?"  
  
Zor said, "could just say it was by the decree of our God....".  
  
Kaladam said, "might work".   
  
"What we really need is the headmaster or headmistress to initiate their own investigations as Harpers, then we could get on the team...we're both to close to the case," Zor said.  
  
"Yeah but you are practically the head of our Church!" Kaladam said.  
  
Zor nodded "could use that too, I guess".   
  
"You outrank even Revered Mother Carigena!!!".  
  


"Mmm I guess I do, huh?" he paused "let me think on this and hope either the church or the Harpers get the hint!".  
  
He nodded "yeah" he picked up a file he had his bag and looked it over.  
  
"What's that?" Zor asked.  
  
"Something I was given for both of us to look into," said Kaladam, due to Kaladams now Ascended status, he and Zor were often given things to look into, that usually wouldn't be handed out to most of the Clergy of Kaladams order, not many people knew that about Kaladam, in fact, he and Zor had pretty much kept it quiet between themselves and they only told the Church elders basically about Kaladams Ascended status, one of them being the Head of Kaladam's order, Grand Inquisitor Timonen, but, they were often given the stuff to look into that required ' _their special skills_ '.   
  
"Hmm we need something to keep us occupied," said Zor "this close to the end of the year I'm not really required for teaching".  
  
"True," said Kaladam he handed Zor the file and Zor read it.  
  
"Arh I see, one of those special ones, we sometimes get," Zor said.  
  
Kaladam nodded "yes".  
  
"Gonna take it?" Zor asked.  
  
"I guess so, seems we can't help with the one concerning Meg" he sighed.  
  
"Gives us an excuse to hang around the school grounds though," Zor said, "and the like".   
  
Kaladam said, "arh so that occurred to you as well".  
  
Zor nodded and finished his tea and unsheathed his small claws, which like the rest of them, well-manicured and frowned at them "I need to trim these again!" their ' _claws_ ' such as they were, were small, soft, easily damaged and didn't do a lot of damage, they were semi-retractable, and as a result, were generally kept well-trimmed.   
  
They were technically pretty useless, they did more damage with their tails! Which were rather strong and flexible, and if used with enough force and intent, they could crush or break bones! Not all GT had wings, but they all had tails!  
  
Tails that when wielded with enough training and force behind them could injure, bruise and even break or crush bone!  
  
The Torillians were still getting used to this, this tall, formally alien, elflike race, whose tall, slender, elegant, long-limbed winged tailed forms belied a wiry strength, and they were as strong as they were!  
  
"Ok, that sounds good then," said Zor "tell Timonen we'll take the case".  
  
"Ok," said Kaladam.  
  
"Would you like more refreshments, Reverend Father? And Inquisitor Kaladam" they were asked by the hostess.  
  
They looked at each other and Zor said "another pot of tea perhaps?" and gave her some cash.  
  
"Ok Reverend Father," she said and walked off.  
  
"Then we'll head back," said Zor with a slight smile " take the case Kaladam it will give us an excuse to hang around the school and look into Miss Watterly's death...discreetly and we can just say we're investigating a case of our own".  
Kaladam let out a chuckle, Zor was a wily old coot!  
  
Zor then asked " why didn't you join the Knights though? You said Whitesky asked you to do so...you could have possibly been sergeant as well now".  
  
Kaladam paused before answering, thought about it and then said "I was young, still hung up on Mineva, despite what had happened between Ashan and I and I didn't want too, I thought about joining the Balance actually after what happened to my sister and me..." he paused this obviously still hurt, Kaladam rarely saw his twin sister anymore it at all, she had been so traumatised, and had withdrawn herself from the world and gone and locked herself away in an all-female monastery, dedicated to one of the more obscure faiths.   
  
Although they wrote irregularly, she had basically withdrawn herself from the world, he hadn't seen her for years, she'd locked herself away from the world not able to Handle it anymore or the shame she had felt.  
  
"Go on," said Zor "if you can".  
  
Kaladam said " I was part of the Balance for a while, but I then realised that I preferred to do well...investigation and that to get the scum off the streets like that...after what happened to her and me, I felt I had sinned in the eyes of Durnaa or something, or that I was corrupted or something, but as wrong as it was when Whitesky and I...did it...I liked it when he did it to me!...but well".  
  
"You were confused about your sexuality," Zor asked.  
  
Kaladam nodded "I still am! But I prefer girls!...but..." he said "I was in love with Mineva, and it is her I want to be with...it is her I want a child with. If possible!"  
  
Zor nodded " ok".  
  
Kaladam said " there really hasn't been that many you know...Whitesky, Mineva, Athenai only once, and well I have remained celibate for many years by choice".  
  
"So did I...for many years, I was probably either what is known as ' _Asexual_ ' for many years, and then I met Elansi."  
  
"I thought you were actually, that's why it took me by such surprise when I first met Elansi! I felt almost well...corrupted and impure, compared to you".  
  
Zor said "Kaladam, Durnaa's church does not require us to remain celibate as you know, but I can understand why you thought I was...I think I took everyone by surprise and left them all a little shocked that I was well...soulmates to Elansi Highmoon! And that we actually had kids! Truth is I think some of the Church still think I am!".  
  
Kaladam said, "it just seemed well...odd".  
  
Zor chuckled "I'm definitely Hetero" he shrugged "but although I do love you Kaladam, I'm not about to jump into bed with you! I don't think it is wrong, it is just not for me".  
  
Kaladam nodded "Whitesky wondered if we were um?"  
  
Zor snorted "figures! A lot of people think we are!" he paused "we're Oathbrothers, and you're the best friend I have in the church, but that does not mean I want to be your lover! And I know the thought has crossed your mind a couple of times, been soulbonded does that too you, so is that the only reason why you didn't join the Blue Knights?"   
  
"Mostly...also well maybe I was unconsciously guided and groomed to a higher calling, and I didn't realise it at the time, you! So I settled for the less action-orientated life of an Inquisitor, so I would be free...when you came".  
  
"Maybe," said Zor.  
  
"Look when Revered Mother Carigena told us all that you were coming and seeing you were so highly ranked, that you were entitled to an Aide, I knew that Aide had to be me! Somehow...that this was what I had been waiting for all this time...to serve...such a Higher Calling even if you were _fey, difficult, distant and your mind mostly with the Gods_ , as Revered Mother Carigena described you".  
  
Zor spluttered in laugher at that that it made Kaladam smile "is that how she described me!" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. She said that you were so High Ranked that you even outranked her! That you were about 1000 years old, that you were a noble, an Oracle, a Seer and Voice for our God and sometimes Avatar, and that you accorded the Highest respect, that you bore a heavy burden, you were possibly somewhat frail and fey because of that burden, that you would be fey and distant because of your status as Durnaa's Prime Chosen, that the person who became your aide would have to realise this and allow for it, and that you may be difficult at times! And seen by many as the earthly incarnation of our God".  
  
"Crap! no wonder noone wanted the job!" Zor said with a chuckle "and why everyone seems so afraid of me and in so much awe of me, thank Durnaa for you Kaladam! That you chose to ignore all that and volunteer!".  
  
"Well, to be honest, I didn't know what to expect, only that it had to be me," Kaladam said "you can be difficult! But I didn't know what to expect, that first day I saw you...I felt your blood call to mine and to be honest I was rather taken back at that and by you! Been born here on Toril I didn't know that my own line Escardian was a member of the Dragon clan and it took me by some surprise, but I expected you to be well...holy and distant, and yet you were down to earth and the fuss everyone was making of you was driving you nuts!".

Zor groaned and said "they still do! And if you hadn't volunteered, I would have chosen you anyway! We are of the same clan, that was the first thing I noticed!" he smiled and then said "you are a boon to me Kaladam, everyone thinks that I was chosen as Durnaa's Prime because I was the most devout or something, but the truth is.... he saw a Kindred spirit in me. That is why he chose me because he saw a kindred spirit and he saved me...and that is what I saw when I first met you...a kindred spirit, like me, your first instinct is to find the truth, and you will persist until you do! Your sense of justice and adventure is as strong as mine! Your basically the perfect aide for me and the perfect successor! And regardless of how I feel in the matter, Durnaa will recall me to his side one day...I owe him that much! Even when I am _**difficult**_!" he poured some more tea "I could not have asked for a better aide or a better friend. I think you already knew that" he sighed then and added "so let's take the case and see what we can do" he and Kaladam were well used to the particular cases been given to them due to Kaladam's ascended status.  
  
Kaladam was now a ' _Chosen_ ' like Zor and had been made so three years ago, when they had ended up in the palace of the Gods where Durnaa had made him a ' _Chosen_ ' too, he wasn't like Zor of course and nowhere near as powerful yet but he wasn't meant to be but, like Zor he no longer needed to pray for his spells and could now actually cast Resurrect once a day ( something rare in this now called ' _Era of Upheaval/ Age of Mortals_ ') and had access to Zor's _'Purple Fire_ ' as well as having Zor's inbuilt protections and powers to a somewhat lesser degree and seeing he was still getting used to his new status, rank and abilities, he and Zor hadn't told many people about it, save the church elders basically and well the members of Brithic's Band knew too seeing they were also all now Ascended as well.  
  
One of the people who did know though was Grand Inquisitor Timoen who was the Head of Kaladams Order, they had, had to tell him! They felt of Kaladams new status because he was the one who assigned him cases so he had taken to assigning him and Zor cases that he usually wouldn't assign to the regular clergy.  
  
Timonen was about as high ranked as the other three senior clerics in the church.  
  
Haven's temple wasn't big, the Torillian Gods still outranked them in size and followers as they should, but they were an important one. It was one of the reasons why Zor had requested to come to Toril...because he felt he could still be useful in a much smaller temple, he was who he was after all.  
  
"Ok Zor," he said, " guess your right".  
  
Zor nodded "I should go tell the headmistress I'm not really up to counselling today and give her my apologies" he sighed, "I thought I was, but I am still doing the memorial service".  
  
"Did you know which God she called her own".   
  
"Oghma I think or Deneir one of those two...the Torillian Parthenon is so large it is hard to remember who's who! But I am not doing her funeral I am just doing a memorial service for her" he said "her family and her church will be doing her funeral, that is not my place..." he sighed "seems I'm not as staid as I thought!"  
  
"Meg was your friend, Zor," Kaladam said quietly " and I will find out for sure which god she called her own and will find you the suitable things to say, that's my job as your Aide remember?" Zor nodded and drank his tea, and then they headed back towards the school and the temple.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long time between updates on this.  
> Zor heads back to the temple and prays and Kaladam joins him.

The Headmistress met them and said to them both “you’re not feeling too well or up to this are you, Reverend Father?”  
  
“Sorry I’m not,” he said taking her hands “I’m sorry” blessing the rules that at least **one** of the Heads of the school had to be Gorta-Trellian or at least of Crasolian descent!  
  
She nodded “ it’s ok”.  
  
Zor nodded “ Meg…she was my friend, I will still do the memorial service for her as promised” he sighed and continued “ but I can’t do this today. It seems I would break down, and it will not help the students or the teachers, the grief it is still too raw!”  
  
She nodded and looked at him, they were the same height, seeing Zor was short for a male GT, not to mention was barefooted, he often was.  
  
Durnaa was often depicted as barefooted, so Zor was in deference to his God, he wasn’t unnaturally short though, he was on the lower end of the scale for a male at 5.8, but like them all, he was long-limbed and slender yet not skinny, Gorta-Trellians  
looked like Elves or Eladrin and were often mistaken as such but weren’t.  
  
She said, “ take care Revered Father it is not like we don’t have anyone else who can act as Counsellor”.  
  
He nodded and said, “ we’ll send Mistress Assidian, the kids know her, and she still acts as Counsellor sometimes”.  
  
“That is acceptable,” said the Headmistress “ she is a good choice”.  
  
He nodded and said “Good” he made a ritualistic gesture and then Zor said to Kaladam “ you go see to Mineva and be with her for a while. I’ll go back to the temple and meditate or something…. or hit the library”.  
  
Kaladam nodded “ok”.  
  
Zor nodded then and took his leave.  
  
He still retained the use of his old temple chamber, as Revered Mother Carigena refused to let him give it up and no one else was using it anyway, and he had to admit it was useful to have it if he was working late at the temple or something, so he  
still had a bed there and spare things, he slept in it sometimes if there was an emergency or he was kept late at the temple, he tended to use it more as an office though these days, and that’s where he headed to now.  
  
He walked up to the temple, waved to a couple of the Order of the Balance Guards at the door, they were mainly there for ceremonial purposes than any real need, but they did come in handy if there was trouble…this _was_ Toril after all and not Crasolia!  
  
Revered Mother Carigena met him just inside, looking concerned as he took a drink from the fountain, just inside the door and looked up as he became aware of her presence.  
  
Not quite as old as he, but not far behind, Revered Mother Carigena was Head of the Temple and one of the few others apart from himself who was so high ranked, the other been himself, Revered Mother Tianna, and one other Grand inquisitor Timonen,  
Head of Kaladams Order, the Head of the Order of the Balance although fairly high ranked was not yet an Elder.  
  
He too, Zor noticed now wore the red and white, rather than red and grey and he was currently behind Revered Mother Carigena.  
  
He was tall at 6.0 with black hair starting to go grey at the temples, not quite 750 yet he wasn’t far off, and like Zor was starting to show faint signs of age, well-built and walking with the stride of a warrior.  
  
Grand Inquisitor Timonen, head of the Inquisitor Order looked concerned at Zorastryl as well.  
  
“So it is true!” he said then “ that there was a murder at the Chantry and that Professor Santia is the prime suspect!”.  
  
Zor splashed his face and took a drink “ it’s true about the murder…but Savarus didn’t do it, he didn’t kill her” he replied, and he added, “ I didn’t realise that you were part of the team that convicted him, I wasn’t here, so I didn’t realise it. Also, he does not  
know who did it…there is really not much more I can say since it was under the Rules of Confession”.  
  
Timonen nodded “ just be careful Zor, he’s a slippery customer, and you are too kind and forgiving”.  
  
“He has reformed, I think, and he regrets it. And he did not kill her” said Zor “I can tell you that much…she was found down near his lab though and it was broken into, and they currently aren’t letting anyone in to investigate” he sighed “probably not for  
another 24 hours they have to do their own investigations before they let anyone else down there. Fortunately, it is the last two weeks of school, but Santia is currently locked out of his lab, and so is one or two of the other classrooms that share   
accommodation with his lab” he sighed “, but he didn’t kill him Timoen” he leaned up against the fountain to conserve himself “I was going to help with the counselling, but I just couldn’t do it! Meg, she was _my_ friend!”.  
  
“You are too kind Zorastryl, and you take too much on,” said Timonen “you bear a heavy enough burden as it is! Without putting **more** on yourself!”

“A burden I bear willingly!” Zor said “and one I do not **see** as a Burden!” he sighed “but right now I need to go meditate! And think this over and deal with my grief…and ask Durnaa’s guidance” and with those words, he walked off.

Carigena and Timonen looked at each other as everyone else in the temple; they were both a little in awe of Zorastryl Midnite and also a little concerned about his health and wellbeing.  
  
“Someone should go see if he’s ok,” Carigena said.  
  
“It’s Ok, I will,” said Kaladam walking in holding a book “and I agree with Zor, you _all_ spend way too much time _worrying_ about him! Don’t you realise how _nuts_ that drives him? He’s Prime Chosen of Durnaa and is probably stronger than us all! He’s nowhere  
near as frail or as fragile as you **_all_** seem to think he is” Kaladam continued “he’s stronger than you think he is! He’s stronger than us all sometimes I think!”.  
  
Timonen said “is it true though? That one of the teachers at the Chantry was murdered?”  
  
“Yes, Grand Inquisitor, it is,” said Kaladam “we don’t know the full details of it all yet, they aren’t letting anyone into the murder site yet”.  
  
“Is Professor Santia involved?” Timonen asked.  
  
“He’s a suspect, yes, but he didn’t kill him Grand Inquisitor,” said Kaladam respectfully, Timonen was head of _his_ Order, and there had been a time Kaladam wanted to be just like him, but then he had been given a higher calling he felt, but he still had a lot  
of like and respect for the Senior Priest who had taken an angry and confused young man under his wing and had acted as mentor, and he still valued his friendship and opinion.  
  
“Ok very well,” he said, he paused “I wonder if the school would object if we carried out our own investigations, seeing Santia is a suspect _hmm_ ” he paused “ let me look into it Kaladam a bit more, and I might have a new case for you and Zor to look into if   
I’m successful”.  
  
“Possibly not, Grand Inquisitor,” said Kaladam “ and congratulations sir for earning the right the wear the White” he added noticing that his superior was now in red and white with grey trimmings, rather than the red and grey ones Kaladam and the rest of his  
order wore.  
  
Timonen looked down at his robes “ given your position too, now, Kaladam you should be as well”.  
  
“I have not yet earnt the right, rank, or the age to wear the white yet…sir” Kaladam said “I will go see to Zor, but I’m sure he’s fine…the victim, Meg Watterly was his friend, so he is understandably a little distressed” and walked off towards Zor’s chambers.  
  
Timonen watched him go and said softly “ no technically you may not have yet earnt the right or the rank, yet Kaladam, but you have regardless, white trimmings perhaps?” he turned to Carigena ‘ get the tailors to make Kaladam Escardian some white   
trimmed robes and give him the title _High Inquisitor_ , effective immediately, he may not yet be the age and rank to wear the white, but given his position and recent events he has indeed earnt the right to wear white trimmings.”  
  
Carigena said “ at once Grand Inquisitor!”  
  
“It’s a shame Zor got him first. He was my first choice when it came to getting my Aide. So I have to select my second choice, but Kaladam he has been given a higher calling, and there is no way I would take that away from him” he sighed “ see that my  
request is fulfilled but don’t tell Kaladam… _yet_ and I’ll go see if we can run our investigation in the school seeing Santia is involved, and if we can help, I will give it to Kaladam to investigate, regardless of what we all think, he and Revered Father Zorastryl make an excellent investigative team!”

Kaladam found Zor praying naked or very nearly so in his chambers at the temple, another thing he often did, Carigena had refused to let him give up his chamber, so he still retained it, he looked up as Kaladam joined him and beckoned him in, so  
Kaladam joined him, and for a moment the two of them just sat there praying.  
  
Zor had his eyes shut, and he was bathed in a warm purple glow, which included Kaladam as he joined him and suddenly Kaladam knew **why** Zor often prayed nude in the privacy of his quarters! As he felt the warm, soothing presence of their God surround   
and bathing them both, the feeling he got was possibly even better than sex! And he noticed that both their forms were limned by purple fire.  
  
Once they had finished, Kaladam said “No wonder you pray _nude_! I often wondered why! That was _amazing_!” he caught Zor’s slight smile.  
  
“We are all _naked_ in front of our God,” Zor said “I pray nude when I can in homage to that is it also one of the reasons, I am mostly barefooted” he stood up, Kaladam looked down, Zor was indeed nude and picked up his dressing robe and put it on.  
  
Kaladam said, “ the others, they are all a flutter, little concerned and worried about you”.  
  
Zor made a face “ ** _figures_**!” he said he sighed “I was praying for Meg's soul….that Oghma be kind to her, that was whom she revered” but wouldn’t reveal how he had gotten that knowledge, Zor just sometimes seemed to know things, Kaladam suspected that  
other Gods spoke to him as well, due to Durnaa been _technically_ still an Overgod, Zor claimed that he wasn’t a Seer or Oracle, but Kaladam knew better, a true seer he might not be, but Zor had a gift for seeing where and how things fitted, in time.

He lit a candle with his _purple fire_ and sat down “I will burn this for her, until it burns down, in remembrance”.  
  
“Should you be using **that** to light candles though?” Kaladam asked knowing how powerful it was, seeing he now had access to it himself and it was now inside him as well, he was a little wary of using it, he probably didn’t have as much as it inside him as  
Zor did, but he probably got the same benefits that Zor did from it probably to a lesser degree.  
  
Zor chuckled “it won’t go out until the candle burns down and I can use It whenever I want to”.  
  
Kaladam said “I guess” he made his own appear along with his blue clerical aura, that everyone on Austriardis got eventually, it seemed to be an odd phenomenon unique to the country and its colour largely depended on what you were, blue was for clerics, regardless of whom they served, the colour varied some, but it was still blue, Zor had one as well now “I’m still a little wary about it actually it’s too powerful, and I don’t have as much as you do”.  
  


“It is Durnaa’s gift to all of his Chosen, and like me, your body is now _infused_ with it” as Kaladam made his go out “ without it, you would probably weaken, sicken and eventually die now”.  
  
“It’s still too powerful,” he said.  
  
Zor nodded “I know”.  
  
Kaladam said, “I’ve seen you wreathed with the stuff!”.  
  
Zor shrugged “ even I am careful when using it. And only do that when I need to…or have to, it is pure divine fire, and I am still mortal. Did you tell Timoen about the murder?” he had high respect and like for Timoen as well.  
  
“Yes,” he said, “ he said that if Santia is involved, he’s going to see if we can run our own investigation and if so he’ll give it to us”.  
  
“Good,” said Zor “ then that means the two of us can assist in finding out whom the bastard was that killed Meg! **_Without_** causing a conflict of interest!” Zor’s eyes flashed briefly, and he showed his fangs, taking Kaladam by surprise, Zor was really upset   
about this, but yes, some GT did have small semi-retractable fangs, due to their Draconic heritage, especially those of the Dragon clan which Zor was of and so was Kaladam, Zor was also of noble blood no less, seeing he was a Midnite, Zor was no vampire,  
but he did have small fangs.  
  
“They said that you were meditating”.  
  
“I was,” said Zor “ besides I needed some excuse to get away from the fuss!”.  
  
Kaladam chuckled “I know”.  
  
Zor smiled and poured himself some tea and some for Kaladam and indicated a notebook on the desk “Durnaa’s notes on how to fashion and perfect an avatar”.  
  
“Do you really think we could do that?” Kaladam asked “you, I can understand your practically a demi-god! But, **me**?”  
  
“He said we could, although it is limited, seeing we are both still mortal and neither of us are gods, it’s basically a projected image just a little more complex it’ll take some practice, and I can already do a measure of it due to my Jedaini powers, but definitely  
not beyond my skills though…and I suspect not beyond yours anymore, you’re just going to have to work out what suits you best seeing you don’t have the Psionic training and discipline that I do…you have the talent though” he smiled and then added,   
“ welcome to the Ranks of the Chosen Kaladam”  
.  
  
Kaladam said “ you know I never sought that out”.  
  
“Nor did I!” said Zor “I just didn’t want to die, not at age **70**!”  
  
“I still find it hard to believe that this happened to you when you were so young!” Kaladam said as that was equivalent to the late teens in GT.  
  
“As I said it wasn’t because I was the most devout or the most fanatical, I wasn’t even yet fully ordained! I was still a novice! I have Letosia, and I just didn’t want to die! As I had gotten it before puberty and when your God offers you a choice like that, of  
course, you’re not going to say **no**! Especially if you are just 70 years old and slowly dying! Durnaa **_saved_** my life Kaladam, and I’ll always be grateful to him for that…and I will serve him forever! I owe him that much!”

Kaladam said, “I didn’t realise you had Letosia until you told me.”   
  
Zor nodded “I got it in childhood, it’s unpredictable, I realised that I would probably die young so when I got the call to serve the Gods I took it, hoping that if I had to die, it would be doing something meaningful….trouble was it worsened and started to  
affect me when I was in my late teens, I would have been dead before I reached 100, had not Durnaa offered me this to serve as his Chosen and occasional Avatar, I took it, the others claim it is a heavy burden I bear, and I keep telling them that if it is a  
burden it is one I bear willingly!” he finished.  
  
Kaladam said “I didn’t know that, but that explains somethings” he looked at Zor “ so will I, guess we’ll both serve our God _forever_ ”.  
  
Zor nodded and lowered his head “ I live to serve” and bowed his head, and for a moment, both of them stood for another moment in silence.  
  
Then they both sat down again at Zor’s desk, and Zor said: “Timoen needs to get that investigation going”.  
  
“Yeah, he does”.  
  
Zor nodded “ work on him. It is the only way we can get on the case”.  
  
“Ok,” said Kaladam, he realised he was very aware of Zor’s naked form under his robe so close to him, he guessed it was due to the experience they both shared, Zor seemed not to notice it though, and he probably didn’t.  
  
Zor nodded “good you know him better than me, and he is not so much in awe of you”.  
  
“I’m just of his order Zor, you outrank **_everyone_**!”

“Seems I do,” he said with a chuckle “back in Dragonreach I was a senior cleric of course, but I didn’t have the rank nor the pull I seem to have here, and quite frankly I was doing _bugger all_! One of the reasons why I requested the transfer here, because I  
knew that it was much smaller, less influential and less powerful but important and well I could really be um…. well **_useful_!** Besides, I had been to Toril before, and I wanted an excuse to come back. I didn’t expect to outrank everyone else here, though!”.  
  
“You are of the Blood Royal, sometimes Avatar to our God, Oracle and Seer, regardless of what you say, not to mention the oldest here! So of **course,** you’re going to outrank everyone!”  
  
“Seems that way,” he said with a chuckle, and then made a slight grimace “I’m not a Prince though if anything I’m just a Lord, but I never asked for it though, nor expected it”.  
  
“Do any of us?” Kaladam asked.  
  
“True,” said Zor “Ok” he got dressed and then said, “let’s look at this case”.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: age 70 in Gorta-Trellian is the equivalent of about seventeen


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Read at own Risk the following Chapter is unedited and is one of the reasons why this has a Mature rating on it -err its um...Explicit! **  
> This is Adult Content here definitely! you'll see.  
> Note: this is consensual though... and they are all adults and are Bi-Sexual.  
> So Yep Enjoy!

It was later that night after Sundown and Varharland and Narache, both Members of Brithic’s Band, were doing their semi-regular blood sharing ritual and making love.  
  
Some years ago out a necessity, Varharland had shared his Silver Dragon blood with the Dhampir Narache, knowing the risks involved, aiming to protect the Dhampir from a powerful foe, trouble was it had worked a little too well, and it had changed Narache  
forever and had left Narache in need of an irregular dose of Varharland’s blood or else he’d sicken and it had developed as something of an addiction to them both, probably due to the circumstances of it at the time.  
  
Narache sometimes needed Varharland blood and Varharland, needed Narache as it hadn’t only been the Dhampir that had developed something of an addiction to it.  
  
Narache was slightly addicted to Varharland’s Silver Dragon blood, and Varharland was addicted to Naraches touch and feeding off him ( although he suspected it was more because he had been somewhat attracted to Narache all along, as Narache was a somewhat _reluctant_ participant at the best of times) although admittingly they both found it pleasurable when they did it, but so did Skyla, Varharland’s mate.  
  
And although Narache was pretty much in love with Athenai the human cleric ( also a Chosen and Ascended now) these days, he and Varharland had found the best way to cure their somewhat addiction to one another, was occasionally to make love as it  
seemed to cure what they both needed the best.  
  
Narache rarely let Varharland get too intimate with him, but Varharland due to be a Dragon had always been a little more lenient in the matter realised that and didn’t push Narache into what he didn’t want to do, so mostly they just well…cuddled or just lay  
together and just let Narache feed off him, but sometimes, like tonight, Narache agreed to it being a little more, so Varharland took full advantage of the fact.  
  
Skyla and Athenai also sometimes agreed to join them, (Skyla more so than Athenai) but neither of the girls was here tonight, so it was just Varharland and Narache.  
  
Varharland was currently lying next to Narache letting the Dhampir feed off him, and he found that pleasurable they both did in their own way, Narache was actually a Dhampir ( half Vampire, Half Mortal basically) rather than a Vampire so he couldn’t turn _anyone_.

After thinking that he was just an odd kind of vampire for 4 or 5 centuries, Narache had only just recently found out that he was an actual what was known as a Dhampir! Who were half and half, half Mortal, half Vampire and that he actually wasn’t fully dead and that he was what was known as a ‘ _Dhampir_ ’ or to put it in Austriardian terms ‘ _Breed_ ’ or ‘ _The Tribes of the Stars’_ or ‘ _Salaria_ ’ or more commonly known as ‘ _Nightfolk_ ’ who were basically creatures like Shifters, weres, Dhampir, Cyra (who were a sort of  
advanced ghost) and the like and were a accepted minority group here on Austriardis.  
  
It meant that he was still alive, more or less, he was unable to Turn anyone, and with a little help from rituals and just luck, they were able to have children if they were what was known as a ‘ _Moon_ ’ and not a ‘ _Blood_ ’ and Narache was a Moon , they weren’t actual Vampires, they were what was known as Dhampir, it either came about by strange and unusual circumstances that sometimes affected people usually in their teens, or they were born one, due to someone in their family history been one as it seemed  
the case was possibly for Narache, but it wasn’t unknown to be an adult to get affected by it too, especially if certain circumstances in your past were valid (been touched by death was one) just less common, Narache had always been one it seemed, and that explained Naraches tattoo on his forehead the symbol of the moon.  
  
Varharland was currently making foreplay to Narache, and Narache was feeding off his neck and he felt himself sigh in pleasure.  
  
Varharland felt Naraches fangs sink in deeper and he groaned a little, he felt Narache harden a little as he sank his fangs deeper into Varharland’s neck, wanting to make sure he got his fill, and he cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure that came with it, seeing they were also both doing foreplay it was a little more pleasurable.  
  
“Argh!” Varharland said “I know you don’t let me do this to you a lot Lanthalas, but I wish you would, you don’t know how _good_ it feels!” he said using Naraches proper birth name, he was one of the few people who knew it.  
  
Narache sighed and withdrew his fangs and said “you _know_ how I feel about it! Although I do like it though, much to my chagrin!”  
  
Varharland chuckled and said “yes I do…but well, I’ve always been a little more experimental because I’m a Dragon and I’ve never minded it, just don’t tell Magnus that! But he has Pious now…so I guess it doesn’t matter, although that was still something of  
a surprise!” he smiled then and kissed Naraches shoulder “I like girls, but I also like doing it with others when I can…just haven’t done so for a while” and sighed as Narache bit into his neck again on his bite marks that was already there, he felt his fangs  
slide in deep, after a while he grunted, and then he bit into Naraches neck a bit sharpening his own teeth a little letting a little of his true self show through, silver scales started to form on his skin, signing in pleasure.  
  
“Ouch!” Narache said “not so hard Var! you forget **I’m not** a dragon!”  
  
“Sorry,” said Var.  
  
“There that should do it,” Narache said unsheathing his claws and then cutting himself with it “here, my turn”.  
  
Varharland nodded and then fastened onto the blood, and stroked Narache, pleasuring him as well as Narache lay on his back, and he sighed in pleasure as Var fed off him, Var took over, and Narache let him, not entirely comfortable with it, and pleasured  
Var the best way he could, pulling him down and licking the bite marks sighing in pleasure as Var bit into his shoulder, the room smelled of sex and blood “ not so hard Mate” Narache said softly and felt Varharland start to feed off him shallowly.  
  
“Grr!” said Varharland softly in pleasure as Narache rolled over and he started to make love to him softly at first and then a little more strongly, not entirely _comfortable_ with this.  
  
Varharland nodded “go on”.  
  
“Maybe I should talk to Magnus…it’s not that I don’t know how it’s just not something I do a lot’” Narache groaned “ also your scales are starting to show again”.  
  
“Yes, I know it happens when I get aroused it seems,” Varharland said as he felt Narache start to stroke them and it felt good, and he sighed in pleasure “ happens with Skyla too”.  
  
“Maybe you’re in your cycles?” Narache suggested “teacher? remember here…and I know GT have a similar thing”.  
  
“No, I don’t think so, and it would be mating urges with me, not cycles,” Varharland said with a chuckle as he signed in pleasure, he sighed in pleasure, Narache even let a slight grunt as he made love to him.  
  
“Argh!” Narache finally called out and then added “ Varharland do you realise what having sex _does_ to me! No wonder I held myself aloof for so many years! Blood and sex, to me, means _power_! Drives Athy nuts as well!” he sighed heavily “what it does to both of us? After what you did I have never gotten sick from lack of blood again, or from hunger, I’m Dhampir we don’t need to hunt for blood, but we do need it to keep ourselves from getting sick. We can live on animal blood, but humanoid or human blood is the best, and your blood sustains me totally….I don’t have to really have a good feed for ages now…I just mainly use it to sustain myself now, kind of like taking vitamins” and he sighed heavily again, Varharland grunted, and his scales flashed again, later he and Narache stopped, and he and Varharland lay next to each other, both sated now, and Varharland stroked Naraches nether regions.  
  
“How you feel,” he asked.  
  
“Fine,” Narache said.  
  
“Had your fill?” Varharland asked.  
  
Narache said ““yes as he lay in Varharland’s arms and he let him stroke and kiss him.  
  
Varharland said “ I want you as much as I want Skyla, Lanthalas,” he said, “ and I know that you don’t always feel the same way, but when you do, I take advantage of it”.  
  
“I know you do, but I don’t mind it,” said Narache “but I still much _prefer_ making love to Athy!”’  
  
“And me to Skyla,” said Varharland kissing him “you are beautiful though”.  
  
“So are you,” said Narache, as he had noticed that Var had shifted to Dragonborn form like he sometimes did and lay next to him, he’d been teaching Narache how to do it too, seeing Narache had turned out to be what was known as an ‘ _Animagus_ ’ down here on Austriardis, it basically meant a magician who had an affinity with animals.  
  
Due to sharing Varharland’s blood on a regular basis, it had unlocked more of Naraches own talent.  
  
Narache had recently perfected taking Dragonborn form, Narache shifted to it and lay next to Varharland he needed the practice.  
  
Varharland was still obviously a Silver Dragon in his Dragonborn form, whereas in Dragonborn form Narache was a bit more typically Dragonborn, he was a deep indigo colour though which looked black in some lights, unlike Varharland which despite his rainbow-coloured crest was quite obviously a Silver Dragon and looked like a Silver Dragonborn, Varharland was a Silver Dragon, but he had Star-Dragon blood.

Narache still had his tattoo visible on his forehead in Dragonborn form, he was a shapeshifter anyway and was it appeared unlimited in what form he could take, on this land so far from Faerun he was known as an _Animagus,_ and it was considered an ‘ _Elite_ ’  
magic.   
Var it seemed, was one too, but he said it was because of his star-dragon blood, his ability to shapeshift had amazed Narache for years, but he had been told he had only unlocked a measure of his powerful magical talent.  
  
Narache took his Dragonborn form, he needed to get used to it, and Varharland nodded at him and said “you’re a beautiful Dragonborn you know” and embraced him again, their scales slid silkily against each other it felt good Narache had to admit.  
  
“Your blood I think or a natural progression of my powers,” Narache said, “ I’ve always been able to shapeshift as you know, an old family gift, that was believed to be a curse, it seems the original Lanthalas had it too”.  
  
“Probably both,” said Varharland hugging him and stroking him, Narache was indigo and didn’t have wings, and he was well built and muscular, he felt Var move silkily beside him their scales feeling like silk against each other, as he got him to turn over _“Ssh,”_ he said “ _Mmm_ my need to mate is strong tonight, it has obviously been too long, and Skyla isn’t here! Grr!”  
  
“I should stop this, and I shouldn’t be enjoying it so much,” Narache said, “and you want to do **what!!!** ”

“Mate…er I’m in the heat I think, I guess, it’s been a while and after you feed on me…. well, err” Varharland said, “I like the feel of your scales on mine!”  
  
Narache said “Var you need **Skyla** for that, not **me**! So maybe you should stop!”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Minor Adult Content in this Chapter**  
> They all hear a scream coming from the distance and go investigate.  
> Also Pious is more of a Favoured than a Paladin now.

Suddenly they both heard the screams out of their open window, and they both sat up everything else forgotten.  
  
“What the hell!” Varharland said going up to the window still in Dragonborn form, like a lot of the houses in this area of Haven it was beachfront or at least on or near the water with three storeys, lots of windows and verandas and with a flat roof, Var and   
Skyla’s bedroom was on the third level and built-in a light coloured stone, Sandstone it was called.  
  
Narache sat up as well “ it’s coming from near the school” he joined Varharland at the window, who kissed him and took him into his arms, enjoying the feel of Naraches smooth scales on his.  
  
“Connected to perhaps Meg?” Varharland asked, he was more comfortable in Dragonborn form than Narache was, and it was clear he was a Silver, Narache felt his form against him and sighed.  
  
“Did you hear that!” Skyla said suddenly running in, in her Dragonborn form, her true form was a lot bigger but still small compared to Var’s natural form, she was also naked and was still slightly wet, so she clearly had been having a shower or bath, so her   
assets were clearly visible, Narache much to his dismay felt himself stir, as he often said, he preferred girls, and although it was nice to do it occasionally with Varharland he much preferred it with Athenai! Or in some instances Skyla! But she too also didn’t   
notice gender when it came to sex either, she didn’t care, they had all done it once in their Dragonborn forms, and it had been an interesting experience for them all.  
  
“ _Mmm_ ,” said Varharland “you did too”.

“I was in the shower,” said Skyla with a smirk “and wondering if you would object to a third?”  
  
Var said, “I wouldn’t have said no…not too sure about Narache though, but this is something we should look into I feel”.  
  
Narache picked up his Moonblade, even buck naked and without a stitch on the blade went with him everywhere, due to the properties a Moonblade had with its wielder.  
  
Due to his link with his Blade, Wielder and Blade could not be separated as he was a Moonfighter who wielded an active and powerful Moonblade an ancient and powerful blade that was linked to their Moon Elf wielders, and Narache despite his Dhampir   
nature was a Moon Elf, and Narache wielded one of the most powerful Moonblades he had **ever** seen, but due to their unique nature Elf and Blade could not be separated without consequences, so basically Narache always had the Blade with him, he leapt out  
of the window as light and as silent as a cat, (which he still retained in Dragonborn form due to being a Dhampir) and landed on the roof of the nearest house and Varharland and Skyla joined him.  
  
Varharland carrying the wingless Skyla, Skyla was Dragonkin, but she was, what was called a Slaavas, native to the planet Talafran, she, like Narache, was wingless in both her Dragonborn and natural form, ( Slaavas were naturally wingless, ground dwelling   
Dragons and were made more for running )which made sense seeing most Dragonborn didn’t have wings anyway, Var did, but there was a reason for that.  
  
They all landed on the roof and looked around, but it was clear that not only they had heard the screams, but some of the neighbours had also come out as well, two of them were the Drow twins Darkstar and his twin Dinan, and fellow Band members.  
  
Dinan spied Varharland on the roof and came up “what was that? Can you see it?” he folded his own wings down, wings made of ether, Darkstar joined him, they all lived close together or with walking distance of one another.  
  
“Whoa! Looking **good** Skyla!” said Dinan with a toothy grin noticing Skyla’s current Dragonborn form “you should try that a bit more often! You are sexy! I envy Varharland waking up to **that** every morning! Mind you, despite all that, I am happy with my sexy   
Half-Dragon!”  
  
“You haven’t seen _her_ Half Dragon form!” Varharland said with a grin and then a low growl, surprising himself, probably because his friend was eyeing off his mate and he was, it appeared, in heat.  
  
Dinan grinned “I can imagine! And who's this? ‘as he noticed the strange Dragonborn with them.  
  
“Don’t you _recognise_ me Dinan?” the Dragonborn asked regarding him with familiar, sad-looking silver eyes and the moon-shaped tattoo on his forehead glinted.  
  
“ _NARACHE_!!!” said Dinan, “ _wow_! That is amazing!”  
  
“Your Animagus power,” said Darkstar joining them “you gained another form? Congratulations! You look amazing!”  
  
“Varharland’s been teaching me how to, “said Narache “and no, I’m not black. I am dark indigo”.  
  
Darkstar nodded “have you figure out how to take Half-Dragon as well?”   
  
“I’m working on it,” said Narache “still a Dhampir though”.  
  
DarkStar said “well that can’t be changed” he looked him up and down “can I record this in my journal? And ask you about it at some point. You know I am writing about you. It is to see the progression of your powers”.  
  
“Ok,” said Narache “I just mastered it though, so it still feels a little strange”.

Darkstar nodded “I guess it would be, but I am guessing it is a natural progression of your powers you have already, and Var sharing his blood with you”.  
  
“I think it is both,” said Narache “I have been doing some studying into it myself, seeing what it means to be an Animagus. It is a magical talent that is often mistaken for Lycanthropy “, and with those words, he also proved that he was **_also_** a Mage!  
  
“ _Hmm_ ,” said Darkstar “I’m curious, you’re a powerful Animagus, their also known as Skinwalkers, Metamorphs, Anamorphs' and some other such names” he paused and continued “ some of the kids at the school have a similar talent, you don’t seem to have  
any limit of what you can change into”.  
  
Narache nodded “I know, but well this is my latest form I’ve been able to achieve, and well that sounds good Darkstar, you have been helping me as much as Varharland has been”.  
  
Darkstar nodded “ It fascinates me…. _anything_ magical does!” he made his shadowy wings appear as they heard another scream “need to see what that is I think, near the graveyard I think”.  
  
“It is,” Mendis said joining them, on his own wings carrying Tevon “ woke us up as well, Meri’s with the kids, their upset, especially Azure, she has my Death Gift as well I think… and my sensitivity”.

“Told you the kid was Psionic,” said Varharland “she’s like you Mendis”.  
  
“I know” Mendis groaned “and like me their starting to awaken early! She’s only two!” he sighed “I’m glad Callum seems to have taken more after Meri than me! But Azure….” he sighed “kids mine all right! The kid will probably get wings too!”  
  
“ _Daww_! I think _both_ will” said Varharland.  
  
Mendis sighed “figures! Azure even _looks_ like me! Apart from the blue eyes, black hair, fair skin with blue tints, they both have Elven ears though and Elven eyes…., but Azure looks like a mini-me, only female!”.  
  
“Bet she’s gonna be gorgeous when she grows ups!” said Caldon “my son looks like me…hoping for a daughter. Next, I envy you Mendis, seeing you and Meri got one of each first go!”  
  
Mendis chuckled “yes well….” Tevon had a son around the same age as his twins, they would all grow up together, when the Band had ended up here 3 going on four years ago now, they had all realised after a while this was where they were meant to stay  
on this beautiful land so far from Faerun, little was still known about Austriardis to Greater Toril.  
  
“We should go investigate,” said Varharland “up near the graveyard as you said”.  
  
Mendis nodded “yes”.  
  
Varharland nodded “ hop on my back Tevon, we’ll go investigate, we obviously still haven’t been here long enough to develop the other ability Austriardian’s seem to get eventually, the ability to fly and I don’t know if we ever will, you might have to have  
been born here to get that”.  
  
“Seriously?” Tevon asked.  
  
“Err yeah,” said Varharland “I’m the tallest Dragonborn here and have wings”.  
  
Tev said, “are you _Naked_?”  
  
“Um yeah,” said Varharland “so I’m **not** changing back! I was sleeping, and it is getting too hot to sleep in clothing! It is not so obvious what I am in this form!” Skyla giggled she knew what Var and Narache had been up too.  
  
“You know this is still weird!” Tevon said, “it is Uktar and well it’s too hot to sleep in clothes!”.  
  
“Southern Hemisphere,” said Varharland “it’s late Spring” as Tevon hopped on his back between his wings.  
  
“I still think it’s cool that you have retained your wings in Dragonborn form”.

“True but I’m not really a Dragonborn, I’m a _Silver Dragon_ in Dragonborn form,” Varharland said.  
  
“Most Dragonborn don’t have wings,” Tevon said.  
  
“True, they have lost a lot of their original Draconic characteristics, much like the GT have,” said Varharland “but in a different way”.  
  
“You can’t even tell that they are descended from Dragons, Gt that is, seeing they basically look like tall winged elves or Eladrin, but with tails,” said Skyla.  
  
“True,” said Tevon “but what about you, Skyla? You can’t fly either”.  
  
Skyla said “true I can’t, but I can _run, and Jump_! Remember?” she leapt off the roof and assumed her true form which was actually a Slaavas, 4 meters tall and about 7 meters long, Skyla was not as big as Var was in her true form just big enough to be ridden  
by one person, which was why the people of Talafran especially the Drow used them for mounts, she was also able to run fast, and leap, and had two scythe claws on her feet.   
  
She looked a bit like a Raptor only with a longer neck and body, Slaavas were Dragons, just small, wingless, ground-dwelling ones.  
  
The twins made their wings appear and took to the air, as did Narache, not winged and not used to been in Dragonborn form yet, took Bat shape instead, he liked Bat shape, his other favourites were Owl, Faerie Dragon, Tressym (winged cat ) black Panther   
or Wolf, or just ghostly mist, or shadow, which really freaked people out when he did that.  
  
“This is so _cool_!” said Dinan, as Liarna joined him in the air, she was a Half-Dragon so she could fly.  
  
Magnus flew up, on his floating disc and Pious joined him on his own wings, it had turned out that, like Brithic, Pious had Aasimar blood as well, but Brithic also had Silver Dragon and Aasimar, so both now had wings.  
  
Pious asked, “what’s up?”   
  
“Didn’t you hear the screams?” Varharland asked.  
  
“Err well…I was praying” said Pious.  
  
“No, you _weren’t_!” Magnus said, chuckling “he was in bed with me!”  
  
“ _Magnus_!” Pious said.  
  
“It’s true!” said Magnus “sheesh! It’s not like no one knows!”  
  
“About what?” Brithic asked them joining them, on his wings, Brithic had both Aasimar blood and Silver Dragon in his heritage, and it had been revealed when they ended up in the God’s Realm and gotten Ascended he had gotten his wings, which he just left visible, he looked like a middle aged Aasimar Paladin now.  
  
“About Pious and me,” said Magnus.  
  
Brithic said, “err yes, Mendis is right though it’s coming from the graveyard”.  
  
“I think it is connected, something tells me it is to Meg's murder” they all looked towards the graveyard and took off towards it.


	9. The Graveyard.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Adult Content in this chapter and same sex intimacies**

Brithic landed first, folding his wings around him, it had taken him by some surprise when he gotten Ascended and Chosen along with the rest of the Band three years ago, and that he had suddenly gotten wings due to his ancestry, but he had just   
accepted it as the will of his God, so as a result, Brithic now had a pair of handsome white angel-like wings.  
  
Varharland landed next to Brithic the two of them had always fought side by side, Brithic looked at him in some surprise “not used to seeing you like that Varharland”.  
  
“I was sleeping naked!” Varharland said, “and this kind of preserves my modesty!”   
  
“Ok,” said Brithic with a chuckle “but why didn’t you tell me for so long that you were a Silver Dragon?”   
  
“Err,” said Varharland “I was afraid of how you would react to the news”.  
  
Brithic said “I would have rather you told me instead of finding out how I did” he paused “but I do not mind, I feel honoured in fact”.  
  
Varharland said “I’m sorry Brith…er, I always meant to though”, as a strange Dragonborn landed beside Varharland a little less gracefully.  
  
“Ouch! I’m never going to get used to this!” the strange Dragonborn complained.  
  
Brithic’s eyes went wide as he saw familiar silver eyes, a glowing Moonblade and a moon-shaped tattoo which was glowing faintly “Narache!!”.  
  
“Err yeah,” the Dragonborn said “shifted too fast from Bat to Dragonborn should have landed first and then shifted! It’s my talent, I’ve just learnt how to master this form”.  
  
Brithic said “your black!”  
  
“No I’m a dark indigo,” said Narache “ with blue scales on my belly and in some other places, they also have a silver tinge, Varharland’s been helping me with my Animagic talent, I guess it is a natural progression of my powers” he paused “I was also sleeping nude, so I am using this to preserve my modesty as well, besides I also need the practice”.  
  
“Wow,” said Brithic sounding surprised “I have to admit I’m impressed Narache” he was about his height but looked like a Dragonborn “that’s _quite_ a form”.  
  
“I’m hoping to manage a Dragon one-day” Narache said “ it can be done, my Ancestor Lanthalas who was _also_ an Animagus and a Moonfighter managed to take Dragon form eventually I can do a Faerie Dragon and a Psionet but not a Dragon yet but this is   
getting close, I know it is possible but it takes some practise and study to do so, I always thought it was a curse, but it’s not, no it is much more, it is a talent, and why Lanthalas my ancestor left Evermeet because no one could understand it or accept it. But   
like most Animagus’s it gets mistaken for Lycanthropy and as a result, never learn to use the talent to their full potential. I’m not a Were, Brithic, I’m an Animagus, we aren’t just limited to one or two forms, and I have no limit to what I can do…or achieve”.  
  
Brithic nodded “ that is quite a talent Narache….I admit I don’t claim to understand or know anything about magic, but I do know it is useful and I also know that you are also a reasonable mage”.  
  
“Yes,” said Narache “Var’s been helping me work it and master it as has Darkstar”.  
  
“Wow!” Pious said himself as he spied Narache.  
  
Narache nodded and was about to say something as another scream rang out “what the…...?”   
  
“In there!” said Varharland indicating the graveyard “it’s coming from the back!”  
  
Brithic nodded and without another word lead the way, his aura of goodness surrounding them all, his white wings shining in the moonlight “we should follow him” said Varharland as Skyla joined him.  
  
Darkstar said ‘ something is wrong here…” he said a couple of soft words and a shimmery globe surrounded him, Mage, Sorcerer Summoner, Warlock, Darkstar was easily now the most powerful mage in the Band these days and pulled out his wand, grateful   
for the fact that here on Austriardis he didn’t have to use a wand of something to get the desired effect, all he needed was a wand!  
  
Dinan joined his brother with his Psiblade handy, and they all followed Brithic in, Mendis had no weapons, he didn’t need any and Tevon had his short sword and dagger.  
  
“Undead,” said Darkstar noticing some movement with his Drow eyes “it is the unhallowed part…. where you found that altar to Bane or Bhaal…makes sense”.  
  
“Bhaal I think,” Narache said “whose back, by the way, maybe they murdered Meg? And bless your Drow vision Darkstar, even mine isn’t as good as yours!”  
  
Darkstar said “I _am_ Drow Narache !we have the best night vision out of **all** of the Elven races, but that is definitely a possibility …or Cyric, we need a second option as well…” he looked at Narache “ how are you feeling?”  
  
“Weird,” said Narache “but I was sleeping naked. So, it is um, preserving my modesty”.  
  
Darkstar nodded “ you’re not the only one…we do that, Dinan and I” he indicated his robe “ got nothing under this, surprises me though I’ve seen you practise naked…Drow are taught to fight naked, so it doesn’t worry us so much…we only put clothes on out of respect” he added with a chuckle.  
  
“Ok, I hope you don’t come up against something that proves too much to you without your armour….” Narache said, Darkstar was one of his best friends, and he worried because he was a Mage.  
  
“Meh! I can shield myself well enough!” Darkstar said, “like I said, Drow are taught to _fight_ naked!”  
  
“Oh…even in Skullport?” the Drow twins had not grown up in a Drow city, they had actually been born in Skullport (an underground city near Waterdeep on Faerun), due to their father been an exile and Talafrayen and their mother a Drow Priestess of Eilistraee.  
  
“Yep! Who trained me, trained Dark as well, and we trained naked at times” said Dinan with a grin, he was just in trousers, “Dark and I often spar together naked…Priestesses of Eilistraee dance naked!”  
  
“And you all know I can fight and fight dirty when needed,” said Darkstar with a grin, he pulled out his wand and followed Brith and Varharland, it was true, Narache has seen the slight Drow mage take out an opponent twice his size barehanded, Darkstar was no weak mage! And anyone who thought he was, often found themselves at a disadvantage.

The sight that met their eyes was a little unexpected and surprising, a Vampire was feeding on a girl brazenly in the graveyard, and another body lay nearby drained of blood, possibly a prostitute or something with a terrified look on her face, and with half her body missing lay nearby, she looked like she had been ripped in half! Ghouls hovered near her, it wasn’t the Vampire or the Ghouls who had done that…. although the Ghouls might have dragged her here, after finding her dead.  
The Vampire hissed as they came forward, his fangs fully extended, Pious (a Dhampir like Narache) ran forward with his own fangs extended and Varharland even hissed at the Vampire.  
  
Pious and Narache were both Dhampir, not Vampires, this Vampire was not, Pious like Narache had a tattoo on his forehead and on his body, but it was Red, not Blue, Pious had the symbol of his god on his forehead, intermingled with that of Sylune, Naraches marks though normally blue glowed reddish at the moment.  
  
“Pious!” Narache called out “not so fast!” as he headed towards him “let me at him…he’s a real Vampire! You’re **not**! Your still semi Mortal, your **Dhampir** not _Vampire_!”  
  
Pious looked at him “but?”   
  
“You're still inexperienced!” said Narache “fight by me!”  
  
Pious said “Err….”.  
  
Narache shifted to his true form that of a Moon elf, not caring now that he was naked “let me!”.  
  
Pious said “Err Ok, but I **do** have experience fighting Vampires, you know!”.  
  
“Not **as** a Dhampir!” said Narache.  
  
“Ok,” said Pious, he looked at Naraches Elven form, preferring his own sex, he found Naraches pale-skinned, pure classic Moon Elf form attractive, and seeing he was currently buck naked it was more noticeable he found he wanted Narache.  
  
“Pious, listen to me!” said Narache “follow my lead.”.  
  
“Your naked,” said Pious.  
  
“Yes, well, I tend to sleep naked if there is a full moon. Or Nearly, _I’m_ a Moon Elf! And it is warm… I can protect myself well enough due to my powers…. allow me”.  
  
“Your beautiful….” Said Pious as Brithic went for the Vampire, who was a particularly fierce-looking one, hissing it jumped back at the Paladins Holy Blade, it’s skin was greyish and diseased looking, and it looked more animal than human or GT, it then   
noticed both him and Narache and hissed, Narache bared his own fangs and hissed back, this was a monster, and even Narache killed that kind! It let out a hiss and went for Brithic, the other one dropped its victim and joined in the fight.  
  
“Rogue Vampires…just what we _need_!” Varharland groaned.  
  
Brithic held up his Holy symbol holding the two Vampires back and engaged in combat with them.  
  
Narache groaned as he realised the Holy symbol was affecting _him_ too! He could move, but his movements were slowed, they could do that sometimes it seemed that the rules of Faerun overruled what was normally not an issue for Dhampirs, they couldn’t   
be Turned, but a Holy Symbol wielded with enough faith behind it, could slow them as well!  
  
“Brithic! **Put** the Holy symbol away… neither of us can fight otherwise! Your one is overruling mine!” Pious called out, as he had noticed that although not affected by his Holy Symbol, one wielded by someone else with enough faith behind it overruled his own.  
  
Brithic now knew that some of his Bands members were Dhampirs of course.  
  
Brithic said, “I’m sorry, but we need it with this lot!”  
  
Pious said “your symbol is overruling mine… and you are effectively holding Narache and I back….! Because like me, you are a True Believer and still a Paladin”.  
  
“Actually given my age and some of my own abilities I can move but I am slowed, but I have built some resistance, your still too new Pious,” said Narache “ but Brithic, Pious can’t move!”  
  
Brithic said “look I’m sorry…this is something we all need to work out together, but now is not the time. We need this, there are a lot more than four of them….!”   
  
“Make that about a dozen,” said Varharland “we have a pack on our hands”.  
  
“A pack of feral vampires?” Narache asked then.  
  
“Yeah,” said Varharland, his form lit up with magic as he activated some of his shields and putting away his sword, he switched over to his next best thing **Magic!** His silver scales glinted.  
  
“A pack of Vampires?” Brithic said as Skyla went to look at the vampire's victims and the other body.  
  
“Yeah, there is about a dozen,” said Varharland “not to mention some ghouls”.  
  
“Want me to call in some reinforcements?” Darkstar asked, whose inherited Warlock powers gave him access to some stuff like that, to summon spirits and such and even to take on temporarily the aspects of one.  
  
Brithic said, “you know how I feel about you doing stuff like that Darkstar”.  
  
Darkstar said “ it’s only a form of Necromancy Brith, also I’m a Warlock, but I made no pact… it is due to my Talafrayen blood, K’hari can do similar with her music… my Dad, he has it too, it’s where I got it from. Think they call us Ritualists down here….”.  
  
Brithic said, “I worry for your souls, yours, Dinan’s, Pious’s, Athenai, Mendis’s, K’hari’s and Naraches!”.  
  
Darkstar said “my soul is in no danger from my Warlock powers Brithic, the Warlock part of me, it is already in my blood like it is in my fathers. If my soul is foresworn, it already has been”.  
  
Dinan said “Ok! Let me at them!” and without another word, the Drow warrior leapt in, his eyes aglow.  
  
“Dinan!” Darkstar groaned and sighed, he wasn’t the only one who had that Warlock blood in him “, but Brith lower that Holy symbol and let Pious use his…so our two Dhampir members can actually fight!”  
  
“Actually I can,” said Narache “ my reactions are just slower than normal that’s all, it is Pious who is more affected… he doesn’t have my power to resist as yet and also he is a Red, so he is more prone to it at the moment”.  
  
“Gee thanks!” Pious said.  
  
“Darks right…lower the Holy Symbol let Pious raise his” said Mendis.  
  
Narache sighed “ Pious here..” he cut open his own wrist “ this will help you temporarily, Brith is not going to lower his Holy Symbol…he is probably right we need his more than we need yours, you were never as powerful a Paladin as he is and that was no  
fault of your own….seeing you are a lot younger. Your reactions will be slowed, but at least you will be able to fight”.  
  
Pious said ‘Serious? Won’t that put me under your control, though?”  
  
“No, we are Dhampirs, not Vampires, and it won’t be enough to cause a lasting blood bond,” Narache said, “although technically we probably already have one seeing I saved your life…”.  
  
“Err we do, don’t we?” said Pious.  
  
“This will boost your resistance temporarily Pious, and allow you to put up your own Holy symbol,” Narache said, “ these guys, we aren’t like them, they are diseased filth and need to be _destroyed_!!!”  
  
Brithic saw what they were doing, and although he didn’t like it if it worked he wanted the younger Paladin by his side, seeing none of their clerics had joined them and nodded and said “fair enough” Varharland joined him in battle as Naraches Moonblade   
started to bathe both Pious and him.  
  
Pious looked around the white shield in amazement it was like moonlight “ Alorie” said Narache “ she’s protecting us both, Lanthalas is also there” Alorie was the name of Naraches Moonblade, named for the elven Paladin of Sehanine Moonbow who had   
wielded it first.  
  
Pious said, “I often forget that your blade is sentient and has a name”.  
  
“Alorie Moonfyre was the first wielder, that is why I call it Alorie or Moonfyre, she was a Paladin of Sehanine Moonbow, that is her rune,” he said indicating the main rune on the top of the blade which was currently glowing brightly and further along the  
blade, towards the bottom another was glowing, along with Naraches own “ ever since then anyone who had wielded it carries the favour or Sehanine Moonbow as well, and that is the God I claim as my own” he indicated his own tattoo on his forehead “ it is  
also why I am marked with the symbol of the moon, here Pious drink, it will heighten your resistance to Brithic’s Holy Symbol, you mightn’t still be a Paladin, but like me, you are _also_ a Dhampir, but it seems to be the rules of Faerun rather than that of being  
a Dhampir, Paladins although you too serve a God…you aren’t True Clerics”.  
  
Pious nodded and lowered his mouth to Narache’s wrist, and Narache felt his fangs “don’t worry. I will know when it is enough” said Narache.  
  
Pious nodded, aware of Naraches naked form in front of him, Narache was beautiful! And closed his eyes as he became aware of Narache’s powerful vitae enter him. Amazed that Narache was even letting him do that! And he wanted so much more than just  
some of Narache’s blood, he felt Narache shift back to Dragonborn form to preserve his modesty and heard the older Dhampir sigh a little himself.  
  
Narache pulled his wrist away from him a little later and said “enough, that will help you, put up your Holy Symbol we do need it”.  
  
“You make a nice Dragonborn,” said Pious then “and I wish we could do some more than just share some blood”.  
  
“ **Not** interested,” said Narache.  
  
“But you sighed in pleasure” Pious remarked.  
  
“Pious you know as well as I do, someone feeding off you causes a feeling of pleasure, I found you feeding off me pleasurable, that is a natural reaction, to us all…but as to the other… **NOT** interested” he sighed “ we all find it pleasurable, it is part of what we are…but don’t mistake it for something it **isn’t** , and Pious.. as I said, I’m not interested”.  
  
Pious said “sorry I was just um caught up in it all”.  
  
“Exactly!” said Narache “we are sensual creatures, it is part of who we are, we find it pleasurable when someone feeds off us, or we feed off them. That is part of who and what we are, it is a defence mechanism, but to carry it further, not interested, I much prefer woman!”

Pious said, “I know that it’s just that, I kind of hoped”.  
  
“No,” said Narache he turned to him “can you move?”  
  
“Yes”.

“You’ll find your movements slowed some so take note of that, but you should be able to fight and put up your own holy aura and symbol we probably need Brithic’s aura for these guys and yours, seeing none of the clerics came with us, they are diseased,   
filthy, feral, scum that deserve to _die_!” Naraches eyes glinted red in the moonlight and without a word he picked his blade up and started to sing going into what was called the “ _Blade song_ ’ Narache rarely sang, but he had a haunting voice when he did, one   
they all rarely heard out of combat.  
  
Pious pulled out his own Holy symbol and joined Brithic “keep the holy symbol up Brithic, we may need it” he said.  
  
“Ok,” said Brithic “sure about that?”   
  
Pious nodded “ yes” he and Brithic still clashed at times they followed different Gods and seeing one of their Gods had killed the other at one time they didn’t always agree, but over the years the two of them had learnt to put their differences aside and work as a team and had despite all odds become friends.  
  
“Ok,” said Brithic.  
  
He nodded “Ok” he pulled out his own sword, “even _Narache_ is going for these guys”.  
  
Brithic nodded “I noticed that odd that?”  
  
Pious said “not so odd, they are little more than animals, we are not like them. I realise that now” and without another word, he raised his own symbol and joined the fight.  
  
Darkstar said “Ok Magnus…lets chuck some spells!” he was on his own disc.  
  
Magnus nodded “your disc is still way cooler than mine!”  
  
Darkstar chuckled “yes well”.  
  
Narache resumed his normal form, deciding that right now he didn’t care if he was naked he added some shields and a Stoneskin and went into the fray, giving over to his ‘ _vampire side_ ’ he was quicker and faster that way, and tougher, besides he often   
trained naked and also Alorie was protecting him, he closed his eyes at the feeling and allow the active essences of his blade to protect and enter him, Alorie took the lead, of course, the other one was Lanthalas Rocalantha, he was basically his namesake, it was whom he had been named for, and the one he felt most akin to, Lanthalas of late had been a lot more active.  
  
Lanthalas Rocalantha had ended up here on Austriardis and was actually one of the founders of the Chantry, he too had been an Animagus and a Bladesinger, there were 13 runes on Naraches blade, the 13th was Naraches own, Narache honoured all of his   
ancestors like most Elves, and he let their essences surround him, he moved smoothly singing as he did, shielded by Alorie, he also became aware of Rhianna, the fifth wielder of his blade, Lady Rhianna Rocalantha had been a powerful sorceress, Telas the Favoured was also there, and the Cleric Lanthila ( the original Lanthalas’s grandmother) even added her own blessing, but the two strongest were Alorie and Lanthalas, five ancestors working in unison.  
  
“ _Animals_!” he heard Lanthalas spit in his head, he like Alorie was one of the more vocal especially lately, he had been the last wielder before Narache, “ _don’t tell_ _me that damn cult has risen again_!”.  
  
“ _Cult_?” Narache asked, surprised, most of the spirits within his blade rarely spoke unless they had something to say, Alorie usually spoke for them all, but Lanthalas had been getting increasingly vocal lately.  
  
“ _Call on me when you next go into reverie son of my heart… and I will share something with you_ ” Lanthalas said “ _you are like me Narache…in so many ways, we share more than just our name and blood_ ”.  
  
“ _Err Ok,_ ” said Narache “you _rarely speak though, it is mainly Alorie who speaks for you all_ ”.  
  
Lanthalas continued “ _I know…there are dark times ahead….call on me when you next enter Reverie and I share a memory with you…something you won’t find in the school's annals….”.  
_  
Narache said “ok” and took out a vampire as he had gone into Dhampir mode.  
  
Nearby Brithic and Varharland were killing more Vampires and Darkstar another one of the Ghouls as there seem to be a few more of them.  
  
Mendis also flying was using his power bolts on them, on the ground Tevon was locked in combat with another.  
  
“How many of them are there?” Darkstar wondered.  
  
“About a dozen,” said Narache “this isn’t good…Lanthalas he seems worried about a cult”.  
  
“Lanthalas?” Dinan asked, noticing that Narache was naked, blood-splattered and in Vampire mode, nearby Brithic activated another Turn.  
  
“Lanthalas Rocalantha,” said Narache indicating his blade.  
  
“Oh,” said Darkstar.  
  
Brithic was starting to do another Turn, as he noticed that they seemed to keep on coming and wondered if he should call for reinforcements when another voice rang out “ **Allow** me to do that!” and a feeling of pure good overcame them all, and they all turned and looking like an angel, Zorastryl Midnite followed by Kaladam came up, Zor was holding up his holy symbol, and it flashed and as they watched a pure light lit up the area and they saw their opponents, the ones that didn’t automatically die, got up and ran climbing up crypt walls like some kind of animal, all afraid of Zor’s holy fire and aura which overruled everyone’s!  
  
“What the?” said Brithic.  
  
Zor asked “you ok?” even Narache stood back as did Pious under Zor’s powerful Turn and Holy Aura.  
  
“Wow!” said Magnus “you pack quite a punch there for an old Git Zor!”  
  
Zor lowered his holy symbol and put it back on his belt “ sorry Narache and Pious” he apologised “ but it seemed to me you were getting a bit overwhelmed” his holy fire ( which was purple of course) vanished.  
  
“Err yeah, I guess we were,” said Brithic.  
  
“You’re a _True_ Paladin Brithic, but even your Turn isn’t as good as mine,” said Zor with a slight smile.  
  
“I don’t think **ANYONE** can!” Darkstar said.  
  
“You may lower your symbols now, Sir Brithic, Sir Pious, we are safe, my aura will protect us all” Zor said.  
  
“Wow!” Mendis said, he’d seen Zor in action before, but it always still amazed him just how powerful the Cleric was!  
  
“What **were** those things?” Brithic asked, “I know they were Vampires, but they were almost like animals!”  
  
“Breed or Afflicted of some kind I think,” Kaladam said then “most likely Afflicted because even Zor has trouble turning Breed and most of them he can’t. Call them what you will on Faerun, but here we call them Breed or Afflicted”.  
  
“Breed?” Brithic asked.  
  
Zor said “ we’ll explain in the morning, short version, Undead here aren’t always just normal Undead….given that I could Turn them, suggests that they were what we call Afflicted rather than Breed although they are possibly controlled by something else…Afflicted I can Turn…Breed not usually, you can’t usually Turn Breed, Breed are more like what Narache and Pious are, their Breed, although admittingly the term gets used incorrectly”.  
  
“How did you know Zor?”   
  
“Kaladam heard the screams and let me know,” he said.  
“Oh”.

“Zor didn’t hear them,” said Kaladam “which is understandable”.  
  
“Oh,” said Mendis.  
  
“I’m slightly deaf,” said Zor “also we were both working late at the temple, and I had retired for the evening in my chambers”.  
  
“You are?”  
  
Zor nodded “I normally wear a hearing aid, but I don’t sleep with it”.  
  
“Oh…err we didn’t know that, but it makes sense,” said Mendis.  
  
“Most don’t,” said Zor with a smile” have been for most of my life”.  
  
“No wonder you sometimes don’t hear us,” Mendis said.  
  
Zor said, “it is only slightly but bad enough to need an aide” he reached into his ear and withdrew a small device “ psionically enhanced, so I only need the one” he put it back into his ear “my illness it left me slightly deaf” he paused and looked over the   
drained bodies and put a symbol over them both “ too late, unfortunately, but they will not rise again, but hello! _What’s_ this?” as he noticed the other body, oh my gosh!” he put a slender four-fingered hand over his mouth then recovered himself “that wasn’t   
the Vampires!”  
  
Kaladam came over to have a look and turned away himself briefly and bent over to examine it more “I’ve seen some death in my time, but….” He then continued, his tail moving nervously “ she has been ripped apart by wild animals and huge claws, her heart  
has been torn out, and judging by her expression it was torn out while she was still alive! She was also still alive when her torso was torn in half…where is the rest of her? Human. Possibly half elf”.  
  
“Some ghouls were hanging around, so it is possible they ate the rest of her,” said Varharland.

Kaladam nodded “she’s been dead a while too, several hours, it wasn’t her who screamed”.  
  
“Ouch!” Dinan said “oh my gosh” as Brithic joined them and sighed and then said a soft prayer to Torm over her.  
  
“Who would do such a thing?” said Varharland joining them.  
  
Narache noticed then that Pious was practically salivating at the smell of blood, been a fairly newly born Dhampir he was a little less controlled and more prone to bloodlust than Narache was, Dhampir they both might be, but they both needed blood to keep   
healthy although they didn’t have to hunt for it.  
  
“Pious,” said Narache “ calm yourself we don’t need to hunt for blood…what your feeling is your Vampire side” and then said to Brithic “ Brith may Pious and I be excused… err the blood it is affecting Pious and me some, we don’t need it, but the smell.”  
  
Zor nodded “of course”.  
  
Narache nodded “come along Pious, the last thing we need is an out of control fledgling Dhampir!”  
  
“Err,” said Pious “how come you, ok?”  
  
“I’m **500** years old, remember? But even **I** was starting to get affected, there is just too much **blood**! And I don’t need anymore. I’ve already fed, I’d make myself sick if I took anymore! Dhampir we both maybe…but we still Half Vampire! And we need blood to  
keep healthy as well”.  
  
“Err yeah… am I ever going to be able to control that?”  
  
Narache said “ it is an instinctive reaction… and unfortunately, you are more prone to it, due to your body rejecting the change when you practically died, that is why you are a Red or a Blood, but it also means that you a more prone to it, but yes you will be   
able to with time”.  
  
Pious said, “I know I was going to die when that happened, and it was more than just been bitten…it was _terrifying_!”  
  
“Unfortunately you did die, Shard managed to get you before you totally passed, but as far as your body was concerned you had died, which is probably why you are a Dhampir and the fact that you were bitten by both a Vampire and an Afflicted it was   
already in you, but was latent, the bites activated it. Unfortunately, it happened too quick, and as a result, you rejected the change and died,” Narache said “look I’m still learning about this whole been a Dhampir myself thing, for 500 years I have just thought   
that I was just an unusual Vampire, I have to look into it some more, but from what I gather, your more prone to blood lust and frenzy than I am, in some ways you are more a ‘ _typical Vampire_ ’ than I am, but even I was starting to get affected back there…it is an instinctive reaction, that is why I asked if we could go” he looked at one of the bodies as they walked past it that had attacked them and prodded it “ what are these things, they are more animal than human….” he looked at it closer “human I guess, once, but it’s been warped and diseased or mutated… _Afflicted_.”.  
  
“How come it hasn’t disintegrated?” Pious asked.  
  
“Probably because it is still night-time,” said Narache “that’s what makes us different to Vampires, we can wander around in the daylight, easily enough”.  
  
“I’m almost afraid to touch it!” said Pious concerned “I’m still a Favoured, so I’m immune to disease still, not to mention already dead…but”.  
  
Narache shifted to his Dragonborn form, he was blood splatted and naked and put his Moonblade across his back “so am I…. due to this”.  
  
“Oh,” said Pious.  
  
“It hasn’t disappeared,” said a voice as Darkstar joined them.  
  
“No,” said Narache “this was killed by a sword, Brithic or Pious or Dinan” he indicated a sword slash across its belly.  
  
“Dinan,” said Darkstar “twin swords, he fights like Drizzt Do’Urden, it is not an uncommon fighting style amongst the Drow”.  
  
Narache nodded “don’t touch it, it’s and Afflicted so it may be diseased”.  
  
Darkstar nodded “and I’ve got my wards,” he indicated the symbol of Eilistraee he wore and said “Favoured remember? And I’m a Warlock and a Drow, I have a high resistance to such things” he indicated the body “need to get that to my basement before it disintegrates. I need to examine it more. It may be connected to Meg…”.  
  
“You’re going to cut it up?” Pious asked aghast.  
  
“Of _course,_ I’m going to cut it up! And examine it” Darkstar said, he grinned then purposing showing a hint of his Talafrayen Drow style fangs, half Talafrayen, half Torillian, he and Dinan had both inherited some of the characteristics of their Talafrayen kin.  
  
Pious went pale and groaned “my stomach hurts….”.  
  
“It’s the blood,” said Narache “ my jaw is aching, Darkstar tell Brith that Pious and I went, it is not a good idea for both of us to be here at the moment, there is too much blood”.  
  
Darkstar nodded and handed a key to his and Dinan’s house “ take it to the basement, there is a body drawer in the wall….get it out of the sun you will also find some of the red stuff in the fridge if you both need it”.  
  
“You have _blood_ in the fridge?” Pious asked.  
  
“Narache he often visits us, so we keep some on hand,” said Darkstar “and well Liarna, she is a Half-Dragon”.  
  
“Ok,” said Narache as he and Pious lifted the body up and using the teleportation device that all the Austriardian’s had due to the Pads in the city, they appeared outside Darkstar and Dinan’s house.  
  
Pious asked, “so what happened to me back there?”  
  
“Your fairly new at this and still pretty much a Fledgling Dhampir, Pious and seeing when you died your body rejected the change it was going through at the time, you became a Blood Marked, rather than a Moon Marked, your still a Dhampir but you are more ‘ _typically Vampiric_ ’ than I am due to that, your need for blood is somewhat higher than mine is…and you were getting affected by the blood smell, I was starting to as well, it is a natural instinct, we aren’t fully Vampires, but we are still Part Vampire” said Narache unlocking the door and entering the Twins house, Dhampirs didn’t need to be invited it’s just that a lot of them asked due to politeness before doing so, but he and Pious had been there before.

They went into the basement, and Narache found he drawer (which he had to admit he didn’t _know_ about) that Darkstar had mentioned and opened it, it was cool inside, cold enchantments Narache recognised and together he and Pious put the body into it.  
  
“How come Darkstar has a refrigerated drawer big enough to hold a body in his basement wall in his lab?’ as this was obviously what it was, as he helped Narache zip it into a bag as well.  
  
Narache said “beats me, perhaps the former owner of the house was Mortician or a Necromancer or scientist or something”, and they closed the drawer “could be any reason…” he assumed his true form and looked in some disgrace at himself at his blood   
splatted skin “I need a shower!”  
  
Pious said “what happened back there?” as Narache sluiced himself down some water from the sink.  
  
“We smelt the blood as I said, and you were affected by it…you haven’t got the discipline I have yet when it comes to so much blood, even I was finding it difficult there was simply too much blood,” said Narache.  
  
“Oh,” said Pious.  
  
Narache said, “here have some more blood from me, it’ll cool your need”.  
  
Pious said “seriously?”  
  
Narache nodded “you’re a Fledgling, there is some in the fridge of course as Darkstar said, but it’s cold, but like me, you probably prefer it warm”.  
  
Pious nodded as Narache let him bite into his neck, Pious pulled him close and dug in his own fangs and started to feed.  
  
“Ow! Pious not so hard!” said Narache “gently like so” and bit into Pious’s neck to show him.  
  
“Err sorry,” said Pious and went a little softer, Narache nodded.  
  
“much better,” Narache said softly, and Pious felt his own fangs sink gently in and start to feed and felt him sigh in pleasure.  
  
Pious pulled the elder Dhampir close, enjoying the feeling of him, feeding off him feeling his own need calm down as he fed off Narache.  
  
Narache closed his eyes in pleasure as Pious held onto him tighter and then realised that Pious had taken off his shirt and that he stood near-naked against him as he fed, caught up in his rapture at Naraches blood, and he felt him rise against him as he fed,  
Pious undid his trousers and started stroke Naraches groin which responded to his touch, relishing at been this close to him he felt himself start to get aroused and he wanted Narache to do more to him than just share blood, through their blood bond, he felt Narache respond to his touch.  
  
“Erm Pious,” said Narache then.  
  
Pious said “what”.  
  
“You know I’m not really interested right?”  
  
Pious said, “your body says different”.  
  
Narache sighed ““we're sharing blood so yes it’s a sexual effect, but you know how I feel about it”.  
  
Pious said “I still want you, and so does your body” he stroked Narache’s, making Narache gasp, Pious was right his body did want him it was probably due to their temporary blood bond, Pious was openly interested in his own sex and getting changed had  
been a bit of sexual awakening for him, and due to their blood sharing, Narache realised he was aroused as well, “ oh very well” Narache relented “I let you feed off me a bit more, but _that’s_ it!”   
  
“You know I hoped you would agree,” said Pious.  
  
Narache said “not here though!” as Pious started to stroke him again.  
  
“Fine by me, Narache,” he said, “feed off me more”.  
  
“No, you are too weak and to new for any more than what I have,” said Narache.  
  
Narache sighed and took a deep breath and said “I can’t _believe_ I agreed to this “ he groaned and put his arms around Pious, and teleporting him to Pious’s and Magnus’s house, once in Pious’s room, Pious pulled him down onto his bed.  
  
“Thanks for this,” he said “ you don’t know how long I wanted to do this to you Narache,” he said softly closing his door “you saved my life, and I want to thank you” he looked up and down his body “you are beautiful”.  
  
Narache said “Ok…once is Ok enough….I prefer woman and always have, but I am not going to feed anymore off you….you are too weak for me to do that” and with those words, Pious pulled him down, and he and Pious forgot all else.

# 


	10. Narache and Athy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Adult Content**
> 
> Bit of steam here, Nuff said!

**UKTAR 1497-HAVEN-AUSTRIARDIS**

Narache woke up to a warm, feminine form snuggled into him and thought for a moment that he and Skyla…. then he remembered, no, as he realised that long soft blonde hair was spilling across him.  
  
He smiled, this was right! this was Athenai, fast asleep and as naked as he, cuddled into him, definitely much more pleasurable….  
  
“ _Mmm_ ,” he said, kissing her, not wanting to wake her, she had obviously come in late.   
  
He had been asleep, so she had simply undressed and gotten into bed with him, they often did that, just lay, naked together, enjoying each other’s closeness.  
  
It was Athy he preferred to make love too! the Moon Elf Dhampir and his human lover, he lay back a little smiling and stroked her hair.  
  
Athy was Chosen like they all were now.  
  
She was still vulnerable to the whole Dhampir thing, Pious had changed when he had actually been drained to the point of death, but like Pious she had possibly also been hit by the phenomenon due to been also ‘touched by Death.’   
  
Pious had become Dhampir because of that, the others that had died or had come close were Mendis, Meriel, Tevon and Thorban were all now pretty much immune to Death Spells and most diseases, both magical and non these days, and Callina had been reborn, the other four were possibly at risk as well to be hit by the phenomenon, but it had been some years.   
  
They hadn’t as yet so probably wouldn’t save maybe if they died.  
  
She and Narache had forged a Blood Bond willingly though, so she sometimes needed his blood to keep it developed something he was willing to provide.   
  
Pious didn’t as his body had rejected the change.   
  
Pious had died, but, he also needed blood regularly, like any Dhampir, only not so much or as regularly, Dhampir did not have to hunt for blood and could go without it for long periods, but they basically needed it to keep healthy.  
  
He remembered last night and groaned, he had left with Pious.  
  
They had fooled around some and Narache let him feed off him, but that was it, Narache had refused to let it go any further than that “guess I am more like Var than I realised…” he said softly, he realised that like Var he liked sex with both.   
  
He did enjoy it more with Athy, or Skyla even, he realised, Pious no, Var maybe.  
  
“ _Mmm_ ,” Athy said.  
  
Narache didn’t mind making love with others, but it was Athy whom he wanted to be with! Athy whom he loved, he’d always loved her and her, him.  
  
Athy was just happy to have Narache love her back, and if she had to share him, well that couldn’t be helped.  
  
Athy’s eyes opened, and she smiled as she saw Narache looking at her with a slight smile on his face, she loved how around her his more typically Moon Elf side showed through, seeing he tended to be rather grim and aloof at times and sad, but, around her, he let his Moon Elf side, show.  
  
“Good morning to you,” he said softly .  
  
She smiled “ and to you.. you were asleep when I came in, not in Reverie”.  
  
He nodded “I was tired…and well-fed” he kissed her “made me sleepy”.  
  
She nodded and kissed him.  
  
“Ssh!” he said, stroking her hair and kissing her holding her close “I definitely prefer girls!....especially you Athy!”  
  
He pulled her down gently and straddled her biting into her neck shallowly, and they indulged in a little light love play, and she sighed in pleasure.  
  
“I like it how you are around me and the kids,” Athy said, “ more like a Moon Elf **should** be! Playful, passionate, enjoying life and everything”.  
  
“Elfy” he teased.  
  
“Elfy” she confirmed, “so what did happen last night?”  
  
“Pack of Vampires and we didn’t get them all,” he said, sitting up “filthy, diseased animalistic creatures!’. They killed two people! And were more like ghouls than Vampires! But there was another body there that wasn’t their doing…although the Ghouls were feeding on it, I wonder if it is connected to the murder at the Chantry?” he trailed off “I was questioned because I was there, but, I’m off the suspect list” he sighed “poor Meg, she will be missed” and then leaned over Athy and started to make love to her .   
  
They then both heard some singing in the kitchen, and Narache recognised Natalia’s voice, the little mute, Half Vistana girl that Jack and he had rescued while in the Demi-Plane of Dread some years ago now was no longer a mute and at age 18 was now a beautiful young woman and probably the first human to ever master the basics of the Bladesong, his other three students ( and foster kids) were still children by elven standards, but Natalia been human was now a young woman of 18, they heard the voices of the twins and the older Elf girl join them.  
  
“Ssh!” Natalia said, “ Master Narache is still asleep!”  
  
He and Athy both laughed, Narache had bought a large waterfront house so he, her, and the four students could all live there comfortably, he taught Defence against Darkness up at the Chantry as he, like the other members of the Band when they ended up here on this beautiful land so far from Faerun three years ago now, all had realised that this was where they belonged, even if it was 100 years and then some ahead of their time! They seemed to have somehow **missed** the Realms changing event known as **_The Spellplague_** and then the **_Second Sundering,_** which had basically ended not that long ago and although things had calmed down now considerably much had changed, the Realms had entered into a so-called ‘ _Age of Mortals_ ’ the Gods were still there, but were quieter now, Toril had basically _grown up_!  
  
“Maybe we should get up and go down, huh?” Athy said as her and Narache’s bedroom was on the top floor of the house, but she was quite willing to just lie with Narache as he was now just lying beside her nibbling her neck gently. “ _Mmm_ ,” he said, “ probably…so what are you going to be doing today and all night?”  
  
“Probably packing baskets,” said Athy “ there are a lot of donations”.  
  
Narache nodded at the end of the year, the churches all ran Charity runs for those less fortunate and those who lived far from civilisation and the farmers and help raise funds for the summer, the school did too.  
  
Narache said “I can imagine….this land they seem to help one another and come together more” he kissed her.  
  
Athy said “yeah!” and gasped as he made his way up her body with his tongue and kisses, , she cried out a little as she felt Naraches fangs, touch her neck again and felt their tips slide across her skin.  
  
“Sorry,” he said withdrawing “I don’t really need it….I’m well fed but been with you and well us making love …. Ergh it is too much!” he kissed her “ it is only a natural reaction…Var’s blood, it sustains me better than anything else! I don’t need to feed as much…trouble is I’m addicted to it, and he is to me, and we both know it, without it regularly I would probably get sick!” he sighed “ it’s why we've become er … despite my feelings on the matter; which I find I no longer mind so much…, and I enjoy it just as much.” he sighed “Var’s addicted to me, and I am to him, we have a blood bond his blood it protects me, he knew the risks though when he took it, but well he still took it regardless, but his blood has put my need right down, Var and I need each other! And you _need_ me!”  
  
“Master Narache, are you awake,” Natalia asked with a polite knock on the door.  
  
“Yes,” he called out.  
  
I’ll put the coffee on then” said Natalia “I’ll make pancakes too, so I’ll make you some too, and how would you like them?”  
  
“Lots of butter and maple syrup,” he said “I’ll be out soon…” and he kissed her, making Athy cry out in pleasure.  
  
Natalia spoke with a slight lisp after been mute for so long, but she now sounded Austriardian, as did the rest of them.  
  
“Ok is Lady Athenai with you?” she asked.  
  
“Yes,” said Narache and he put a finger to her lips and leaned down and kissed her, “Argh!” he said.  
  
“Ok,” said Natalia.  
  
A little while later Athenai said “ we should really get up” he nodded and kissed her “ you know I always wanted a child of my own, I hoped it would be with you…but I guess” she said.  
  
“Dhampir can have children,” said Narache “ but there are some rituals that need to be done….I’ll look into it…seeing technically Dhampir aren’t ‘ _Dead_ ’ just changed as she felt him finish off.  
  
“Serious?”  
  
“Yes,” he said, “Child is usually Dhampir too, they sometimes don’t get a taste for blood, but they do get some of our powers and sensitivities and are also Marked, kind of like Shifters I guess”.  
  
“They need blood too?  
  
” Some do, some don’t, it’s a 50/50 chance, but even those that don’t, it doesn’t hurt them…but while in the womb they do, much like a shifter child needs raw meat…I am Dhampir, your human, so it is possible for us with a little luck and some magical help to conceive because of that… Dhampir aren’t really ‘ _Dead_ ’ but aren’t really alive either, kind of in between, it isn’t always guaranteed though, but you do realise Athy that if we do try to have a child and one is born to us. It’ll also be Half Elven?, because Dhampir I might be, I’m still a Moon Elf! And a Pureblood one at that….and you are still human”.  
  
“I don’t care!” she said “I wanted you to be the father of my child if I had one…and gee it is not like Half Elves are unknown! The number of Half Elves on the Realms _alone_! And most of them are Half Moon because you are the friendliest and the most commonly seen and the most accepting of all the Elven races of non-Elves and the ones most likely to fall in love with a Non-Elf. **_Mendis_** is half Moon Elf!”  
  
Narache chuckled “I know…most Half Elves are _Half Moon_!” he leaned over and kissed her “, and yes we are the Elf that is most likely to fall in love with a human… _I’m_ a perfect example! I just wanted you to know that…that if we were blessed with a child…it would be Half Moon Elf”.  
  
“I don’t care!” she said, kissing him “you would make a fantastic father!”  
  
He paused “if you want to try…I’ll look into it,” he trailed off.  
  
She nodded and kissed him “thank you!” they lay together for a bit and then they stood up and just hugged each other, enjoying each other’s company, she loved the feel of his slim yet strong form against hers, he had a trim, taut body, and then without another word, they returned to the bed.  
  



End file.
